Operation Overdrive: Angelica's story
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Now the Head Sensai of the Ice Ninja Academy, Angelica Oliver will have to put on the spandex again, when she is summoned by the Sentinel Knight to protect the legendary crown of gods the Corona Aurora, will she handle it without her sister by her side?
1. Kick it into Overdrive Pt 1

DarkPriestess66: I know I'm not finished with Dino Thunder: Rise of the Phoenix yet but I couldn't stop myself from writing this. So keep your reviews coming. Reason for one twin. I thought both characters deserve a story to themselves. They will meet up again in this or my next installment of what I refer to as The Twins saga. Also using some of the transcript until things get started. Also if you could and want to join in Rjgurl's and my Role playing game.

.net/forum/Power_Rangers_Dino_Thunder_Role_Play/103492/

Hey guys, it's Angelica Oliver here, I guess I'm not through with the spandex quite yet, you see I'm a part of this new team, summoned by the Sentinel Knight to help this a rich guy named Andrew Hartford. But let me back up and explain how this mess started.

~~~~Ice Ninja Academy~~~~~

A nineteen year old woman was walking through the lines of beginning students of what was now her Academy; Angelica Oliver, soon to be Watanabe because she was engaged to her long time boyfriend Cameron Watanabe, the Samurai/technical genius of the Wind Ninja Academy, and next in line to be the Head of the Wind Ninja Academy.

"Even!" Angelica shouted as she made her way through the students, "Two, four, pause, six!" she was training the students in the basics of the Ice element, she stopped long enough to correct a girl's rebellious limbs before changing the count by surprise. "Odd! One, Three, five!"

She shook her head at a girl about sixteen, who wasn't paying attention, "Enough!" she stood in front of the students, "It seems some of you aren't focused on your ninja training, you should think about your commitment to the Ninja arts, Class Dismissed!"

Angelica finally sighed as she watched the last of her students leaving, as she turned to go back inside the school and to her office to work on same much overdue paperwork,

A few hours later, Angelica yawned and rubbed her eyes as she looked up from her pile of paperwork she had neglected because of teaching duties, when all of the sudden a blinding golden light filled the office,

A ghostly image of a Knight in full armor out of the fairy tales, she used to listen too as a child appeared from the light.

"Now what?" Angelica muttered as she stood up

"Angelica Oliver; Ice Ranger, Green Dino Ranger. I require your assistance." the Ghost Knight states,

Angelica glared at the Knight. "You can't just come in here and bring up my past, I don't even know who you are!"

"Forgive me, I am the Sentinel Knight." the ghost apologizes

Angelica stated in wide eyed disbelief, she learned about this Knight back when she was appointed Head Sensai. "You have my attention."

"I need you to help Andrew Hartford organize a team of Rangers to protect the CoronaAurora and locate the Jewels." The Sentinel Knight explains,

Angelica felt she was going to be a Ranger again whether she wanted too or not. Because she recently uncovered a scroll dating all the way back to the founding of the Academy. It was an Ice Ninja's duty to stop Moltor and it was the job of her sister's Academy to stop Flurious, but since Desiree had gone to some other school for more training. It was up to her to stop both of them. She didn't think she was tough enough without her sister standing behind her, the one who has pushed her to be more self-confident, self-sufficient and above all her partner in crime fighting.

*_I've been listening to your thoughts about me, and I've got to say about it is; You can do this, twin._* Desiree's mind voice states, even if they weren't together they kept in constant contact through their telepathic bond. *_Oh I got to cut off looks like it's my turn to get smacked around_*

Angelica straighten up. "I'm in."

"Thank you, I must go, I feel weak," The Knight states "Go to San Angeles." he then disappears.

Angelica stood up and began calling her teaching staff, some of them were even her old teachers back when she was a student. She told them of the news and they were no means shocked

"What ever you need to do, you have us backing you, Head Sensai" the oldest teacher states

"Good because I need you to cover for me, and handle the day to day needs of the Academy, call me if you have to have decision directly from me," Angelica replies

"Alright." was her answer,

Angelica then went to her private suite of rooms since she now lived in the building and packed her personal gear, "Being Head Sensai has some major perks," she then got on her cell phone and began making arrangements for an airline ticket because she knew San Angeles wasn't in California.

~~~~~Twenty-four hours and rental taxi later~~~~

Angelica pulled up to Hartford mansion, seems everyone in San Angeles knows where this rich guy lives.

She walks up and rings the door bell.

A older gentlemen answers, "Yes?"

"I'm looking for Andrew Hartford" Angelica states, "I've come on a request,"

"Right, please do come in." the gentlemen replies

Angelica walked in with her backpack on, she looked around and did compare Ninja Ops and the Dino Lab to this place. She saw a man in his late thirties to early forties, since he had a grown son in the living room reading a book.

"Who are you?" Hartford asks

Angelica marched right up to him and grabbed the rich guy by his shirt and shoved him against the wall. "How dare you awaken creatures so evil it makes Lothor and Mesogog look like a kittens!"

Andrew Hartford was shaken by this small woman who was strong enough to left him off his feet. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Angelica narrowed her eyes. "I won't discuss this out in the open."

Andrew looked at his son, and trusted friend/butler "We'll go into my office,"

Angelica followed Andrew into his office, she stood there with her arms crossed looking every inch the former Ranger she was,

"Look, I've been up against this shit before and let me tell you. I don't like it. But since my school has been founded to defend the world against such evil you have awaken. I have no choice but to help. And to let you know my color choices are ice-blue or green. That's it."

Andrew looked surprised "You know about the Crown?"

"No, but I do know about Moltor and Flurious, that knowlege has been pass through generations of Headmasters of my Acedemy since it's founding," Angelica answers "I'm in."

"Alright, I'll get Spencer to show you to your room," Andrew agrees, knowing that this woman would seriously hurt him if he disagrees,

"I'll help you build the morphers," Angelica states.

Together they went into the basement Comand Center and set to work.

~~~the following week,~~~~

Angelica finally completed the connection to the morphing grid, "Well I'm no Billy, Cam or Haley but I've done it." she put the last Tracker, in the case and shut it. She carried hers in her new uniform. She designed the uniforms like a ninja's but without the added accessories for weapons. She turned and looked at each suit, and nodded in approval they were black and had an Operation Overdrive emblem on it. And was trimmed each color, Red, Blue, Black, yellow, and Pink. Her own uniform was trimmed in green because that was her last color and she'd be damned if she was any other color now.

She began typing on the computer to view the security camera footage, to her surprise and delight there were the people Andrew and she had selected for the new team. She knew their names already. Will Aston, Rose Ortiz, Ronny Robinson, and Dax Lo,

Will is walking slowly around, looking at his surroundings. Behind him a mummy in an open casket leans against the wall. There's a pool table in front of him. Ronny seems amazed as she inspects what appears to be a terrarium. Rose and Dax are there, also curiously looking around.

Angelica wanted to laugh as the young adults looked around the place. Angelica clicked the volume on.

"Anyone have a clue why we're here?" Rose questions

"Nope. Got an invitation, so I showed up." Ronny replies

"This Hartford guy must be some wacky zillionaire. He had me break into his own bank in Brazil." Will explains

Mack comes walking in, carrying a book. "Hey guys! What's going on here?"

"Join the party. We got a message from that Hartford guy, just like you." Ronny answers

"Message. What message?" Mack questions

Angelica smacked herself, and she felt the need to strangle Andrew for not telling his son about what he did. She got up and decided it was time to intervene.

Angelica Oliver and Andrew Hartford makes their entrance through another doorway, with Spencer behind them.

"Welcome, everyone." Andrew greets

"What's going on, Dad?" Mack asks

Andrew starts to hustle Mack back out of the room. "Um, we're having an important meeting, Mack. Can we talk later?"

"But Dad… What? What are these people…?" Mack questions. "Ms. Oliver, please tell...?"He's cut off as his father pushes him out and shuts the door. The others look puzzled.

"We have got to talk about your parenting issues," Angelica states feeling sorry for Mack but she made a promise not to tell him about what's happened, she didn't have to like it. "I'm Angelica Oliver, my part in this will be explained shortly"

"I'm Andrew Hartford. I'm glad you all decided to accept my invitation. Before we get started, can I interest anyone in some lemonade? Spencer?" Andrew asks

"Oh thank you, sir, but I'm quite fine." Spencer replies

"For _them_, Spencer." Andrew states

"Oh." Spencer states

The visitors seem amused. Spencer leaves the room.

"I'm sure you have many questions, and I promise you I will answer every one. But first - I need your help. Because without you - without your talents, without your intelligence, - our world, our universe - is going to be destroyed." Andrew explains, he glanced at Angelica, who was watching them silently. "And I'll need your experience."

Angelica sensed they were being eavesdropped on, she nodded gravely, she had already volunteered.

On the other side of a vent in the wall behind him, Mack and Spencer crouch, listening, and exchange a puzzled and concerned look.

Angelica picked up a remote and clicked the Tv on, on the screen it shown: A ball of flame blasts from the sky and falls to a city street. The flames turn into Moltor and several similar red creatures.

"Lava Lizards, attack!" Moltor orders,

Next shown, Next, Flurious and his icy Chillers appear in a flurry of snow.

Angelica switches the TV off. "That was three days ago. Evil has arrived on Earth."

"And all of this - um, supposedly - because you found some crown?" Ronny questions

"Not just a crown. The Corona Aurora, which according to legend has power not just over this planet - but the universe." Andrew answers, all he got was skeptical looks from the others besides Angelica,

"Millennia ago, in a galaxy on the other side of the universe, there were two brothers. Moltor…" Angelica began to explain how this happened but she was interrupted by Rose.

"Moltor and Flurious! Who tried to steal the Corona Aurora! But the crown was so powerful, it cursed them - changed their appearance and sent them off to distant planets, imprisoning them in their own elements." Rose finishes explaining then and saw the questioning expressions on everyone's faces, "What? I took a year of ancient universal legends at Harvard. Anyway, it's just a myth!"

"There's more. In order to stop anyone from getting the power again, a guardian took the five jewels from the crown, and scattered them on a distant uninhabited planet." Angelica states calmly

"That planet, those many millennia ago, was Earth!" Andrew exclaims

Dax looks at bit tooenthusiastic "Now, this - this would make a great movie! I know this guy, who knows the sister of a cousin of Spielberg's limo driver's aunt!" He looks at Andrew "Bet I could play _you_."

Angelica laughs then points to the vent and nodding.

Andrewlooks alarmed and suddenly bends down to that vent "Spencer! Spencer!"

Spencer on the other side with Mack "Coming, sir!"

Andrew turns to his visitors again, looking almost apologetic "I accidentally freed Moltor and Flurious from their imprisonment. Now, thanks to me, they and who knows how many other power-crazed beasts are here, or soon will be - looking for the crown."

As his guests look unbelieving,

"Get the damn thing out, Hartford, before they walk out!" Angelica snaps

Andrew dashes for the wall and swings a picture out. Behind it, a red light glows and a beeping sounds from a wall safe. Spencer has arrived and serves lemonade from a tray.

"Gee, it's getting late, and I'm sure there's an engine overhaul waiting for me. I'm gonna go." Ronny states

"Wait!" Angelica shouted

Andrew turns around with the Corona Aurora in his hands. "Everything I told you is true. I need your help. We need to protect this from falling into the wrong hands."

"You're rich. Buy an army." Rose states

"An army can't stop them. You can. The four of you have the physical and mental qualities needed, and I have the technology and the money to fight this evil, Angelica has the knowledge and experience, we can turn you into Power Rangers." Andrew replies

Will looks very skeptical indeed. Dax is enthused.

"Power Rangers! Yes!" Dax exclaims

"Personally, I don't work well with teammates. No offense, guys. Good luck with your - um… Well, just good luck." Will states speaking since Angelica and Andrew walked in,

Angelica rolls her eyes, she was having flashbacks to her Ranger days

They all start to turn and walk out.

"Bye." Rose states

"Yeah. Thanks." Dax agrees

"Spencer! Do something!" Andrew exclaims

"I will show them out, sir." Spencer replies

"No, no, stop them!" Andrew states

"Spoiled rich boy," Angelica mutters

"Sir, even you cannot make people do what they do not want to do." Spencer replies

At this moment, there's a burst of light and sparks in front of the prospective Rangers as they approach the door. They back off, alarmed, and see a vague form appear in a golden glow. The same Sentinel Knight who appeared to Angelica in her office.

"They spoke the truth. The fate of your planet, your universe, rests in your hands. I am too weak to go after it myself. Without your help, there will be no more." The Sentinel Knight confirmed what Angelica and Andrew were trying to tell the others.

"Follow me," Angelica states as she lead the way down to the underground Command Center, there she instructed the four would be rangers to change into their uniforms and form a line, She then goes over to the resequencer and pressed the on button. She turned around and watched as sparkily lights are moving over them as they stand between two glowing poles. Andrew is watching while Spencer stands by. A six-foot silver globe is set on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Team! Thank you for accepting my offer. The uniforms look good on you. Now as we speak, your bodies' physical and mental capabilities are being enhanced by a DNA resequencer, a Hartford Industries design. As your body adapts, you will soon be able to do things, and know things, that only moments ago you thought impossible." Andrew explains

"Are we going to turn into a weird fly or something?" Dax asks

Angelica starts laughing when she stops "Not a chance. This is totally harmless. But you are now stronger, and smarter, than when you first arrived."

The resequencer apparently finishes its work, and they step forward and look around.

"Welcome to your new base! One thing you should know about me is that I would never ask you to do anything that I wouldn't do myself." Andrew states,

Angelica turned to stare at him, he wasn't seriously thinking of being their leader?

"I didn't see you getting _your_ genes scrambled." Ronny replies, "Or you Angelica, you're wearing the uniform,"

"I already had my genes scrambled," Angelica replies. Of course she didn't but she was a ninja and kept her enhanced ice powers from the Green Dino gem after her and the rest of the Dino team destroyed Mesogog, "I'm going to be the fifth member, The Green Power Ranger,"

"I'm about to join you right now. I will be the sixth team member. The Red Power Ranger." Andrew replies, as hetakes his place between the glowing poles "Spencer."

"Sir." Spencer

But before Spencer can start up the machine, an elevator door slides open and Mack steps out.

"Dad?" Mack asks

"Mack! You need to go home." Andrew states

"I _am_ home. Technically several hundred feet below my home. What _is_ this place?" Mack asks

"I'll explain it all to you later." Andrew replies

"No, you tell him now. I'll take the others outside," Angelica states before pushing the others out of the door.

As Angelica shooed the others out, she closed the glass doors to the backyard. While Mack and Andrew continue their discussion back in the house, in the room with the pool table.

"I knew something was going on; ever since you got back from your last trip you've been working twenty-four seven; I never see you anymore." Mack states

"I know, I know, I…" Andrew agreed

"You messed up big time. I understand. And now you're doing something about it. And I want to help. I want to be a Power Ranger too." Mack interrupted

Angelica sat on the steps on the mansion, as the others were walking around. Dax hops on the base of the woman-with-basket statue as he and Ronny, Will, and Rose stroll over the lawn. "You guys feel resequenced yet? I just feel kinda itchy. Maybe I got resequenced with a flea or something."

"Not possible, I specified the resequencer myself," Angelica replies

"Maybe you've seen too many movies." Ronny states

Will is a little in front of the others, rubbing his ear. "Wait! Did you guys hear that?" He winces. "So loud." He looks up "And my eyesight…It's telescopular. It's coming from over there."

Will leads the way, they start out over the lawn. Angelica had to put a little speed in to catch up with them.

"Telescopular? That's not a word." Rose states

"Maybe not, but that's what it is. Like right now I see something moving in those bushes!" Will exclaims

A gang of Lava Lizards appears. After a moment of making threatening noises and waving their swords around, they charge. The guys scatter. Dax does several flips, is knocked down, rolls back to his feet and kicks a lizard, but it grabs his foot and throws him through the air. Ronny is grabbed and thrown down where three more lizards attack her, but she does a backflip to escape and crashes into a planter. Rose manages a couple of good kicks but two lizards hold her arms while a third kicks her down hard. Will rolls over a tree branch and gets in a kick or two from the ground, but is also thrown through the air. Next moment, all four go flying to land on the grass. They look up and find themselves surrounded by a horde of the Lava Lizards.

"Well you aren't Kelzaks or T-drones but you're going down just the same," Angelica states as she raises her hands above her head. "Ice beam!"

Ronny stared at Angelica in wonder before coming to a decision "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to sit here and be lizard food." She climbs to her feet. There's a burst of colored lights and next moment she's gone into - er - overdrive, running at super speed and knocking lizards into the air.

"Ronny! How'd you do that? You were a blur!" Dax asks

Ronny appears as surprised as they are, and grins in amazement. "I don't know! But I'm guessing my genes just resequenced! Look out, Dax!"

A lizard was sneaking up behind Dax, who looks around and spots it. With a yell, Dax takes off - leaping at least several yards straight up. He lands behind two lizards and jumps forward, giving them a flying kick.

"Nice! My legs are like springs!" Dax exclaims

Rose and Will fend off a couple of lizards "You know, this might be fun after all." Rose looks at her hands "What's _my_ power?"

"I never thought fun and being Ranger was in the same sentence" Angelica states as she delivered a ice punch to a lava lizard's face.

Two lizards menace Rose and she suddenly fades and becomes transparent.

"What's my power?" Rose asks the looks at her hands again "Cool! I'm invisible!"

With a flying backflip, Rose knocks down the lizards and then reappears as her normal self.

Spencer appears, walking out of the mansion with a tray of sandwiches to find a battle taking place on the lawn. "Oh, dear." He goes back in the house, Meanwhile, Mack and Andrew are still talking in the pool table room.

"Dad, you don't understand. I know I can help; just give me a chance." Mack states

"Mack, it's not gonna happen." Andrew disagrees in a protective manner.

The doors open and a very flustered Spencer enters. "Sir!"

"Spencer, we're talking." Andrew states

"Sir…" Spencer began again

"Spencer!" Mack exclaims

"Sir, big lizards are attacking your house guests and Ms. Oliver, sir." Spencer informed

"Lava Lizards. Spencer, you get the team. I'll get the crown. Mack, you stay inside where it's safe." Andrew replies

Mack looks frustrated and unhappy as they both run off.

Spencer goes to the front of the house and Mack is running past him. Spencer grabs his jacket and pulls him back. "Your father told you to stay in the house where it's safe."

"I'm tired of being safe. I'm helping them!" Mack argued

"You'll do nothing of the kind." Spencer disagrees thenshouts "Rangers!"

Dax, Ronny, Will, Angelica and Rose break free and run to join them.

"You need to leave right away." Spencer explains, he looks to Dax, Ronny, and Will "You three, you need to ride by yourselves. You'll find the vehicles in the garage. Rose, Ms. Oliver, come with me."

Mack is trying to pull free "I'm going to the garage!"

Spencer is pulling him back "You're coming with me, too."

Moments later, they move out - one rider on an all-terrain-type four-wheeled vehicle, two on motorcycles, and a jeep behind them. They all zip through some shallow water and zoom down a muddy dirt road. In the car, Angelica, Rose and Mack are riding side by side in the back while Spencer drives and Andrew rides beside him.

"You guys were awesome. You were really giving it to them back there!" Mack exclaims

"I'm not exactly sure who was giving what to whom, but thanks. Mr. Hartford, apologies again for doubting your story." Rose apologizes "And too you too, Ms. Oliver."

"No worries, Rose." Andrew replies

"My friends call me Angel," Angelica replies, "As you are starting to be my friend,"

"There may be, sir. I think we're in trouble." Spencerstates alarmed

Everyone screeches to a halt. In the road ahead, a mob of Chillers blocks the way. The three on smaller vehicles remove their helmets and get off, running to the car. (Dax on the all-terrain thingie, Ronny and Will on motorcycles.)

**Will**: The lizards are behind us. Who are these guys!

**Mack**: I don't think they're a welcoming committee.

"We're going to the big time." Angelica states, she opens a briefcase on her lap to reveal six blue, black, and red devices with a gold-bordered silver wheel on one end and a gold wheel on the other. "Guys, these are your Overdrive Trackers. These are what will morph you into Power Rangers. 'Overdrive accelerate' is the activation code. Let's do it!" she handed the red tracker to Andrew, when she really wanted to do is hand it to Mack. She had a gut feeling that Mack was Red Ranger material.

With nods and determined looks, Dax, Ronny, Rose, and Will start for the line of Chillers. Angelica jumped out of the jeep and joined her team.

"Dad, I want to help." Mack states

"Mack, I…" Andrew began

The four new and one renewed Rangers come to a stop.

"I don't know about you guys, but we can't wait for Hartford. Let's Ranger up!" Will states

The five all hold out their Trackers, which flip open like a cellphone, complete with a number pad inside. They all press a button above the numbers.

"Overdrive, accelerate!"

They run the gold wheels down their own arms. The morphing sequence graphic begins with a repeat of the same gesture, this time with sparks flying as the Tracker wheels rotate. The five are each in a dark-walled space, standing on a gray circle with diagonal lines in their colors in the background. As they hold out the Trackers, diagrams and images are projected on a wall of themselves in the Ranger suits with their helmets and weapons. The sequences end with the Overdrive circle and line logo, helmets appearing on their heads, and finally fully suited poses against larger images of the helmets.

Morphed for the first time, the Overdrive Rangers pose and stand in a line.

"Yeah!" Dax states

"All right!" Ronny states

"Cool!" Rose states

"Back in action," Angelica states as she looked over her new Ranger suit.

The Chillers come running to give them their first workout.

"Let's do it!" Rose exclaims

As battle is joined, Andrew is still back at the jeep.

"Mack, I have to join my team. The answer's no. Do you hear me?" Andrew asks

"I'll keep an eye on him, sir." Spencer states

Andrew nods slightly and then jumps out. Two Lava Lizards seem to have been waiting their chance and leap forward, grabbing his arms, while another runs from behind the car.

"Dad!" Mack exclaims

"Oh, dear." Spencer states

"Let me go!" Andrew demands

In the struggle, Andrew drops the Tracker. Mack looks down at it as the lizards drag his father off, and then looks determined.

Angelica turned and saw Andrew being held by lava lizards, "Mack, Get the Tracker!"

Mack jumps out of the jeep and runs to pick it up.

"No!" Spencer exclaims

But Mack isn't listening to anyone but Angelica. He holds up the Tracker, and spins it in his hand. Then he swings his arm across his body, runs the Tracker down his arm, and yells: "Overdrive! Accelerate!"

In an instant morphing sequence, the Red Overdrive Ranger suit appears on his body. We get a nice close-up of his blaster and the Tracker which is now fastened on his belt buckle. With a pose and a 'hyahhh' he runs to the attack.

"It's Mack!" Rose exclaims

"Drive Lance!" Mack exclaims

A red and silver lance appears in his hand. Mack swings it and then leaps into the air as the Chillers send icy blasts at him which ironically cause the hillside behind him to explode in flames. He lands in their midst, mows down several with the lance, jams the end into the ground and uses it as a support to kick another as it leaps at him. The Chiller flies into a rocky wall and disintegrates.

"Drive Slammer!" Will shouts his weapon is a massive mallet, appears. He swings it over his head and then throws it spinning into the Chillers, knocking several down. "It's slammin' time! Hyahh!" He leaps and catches the Slammer, bringing it down on the ground with earth-shaking effect.

Dax is not far behind."Drive Vortex!" A blue funnel-like weapon appears on his right hand and forearm. As he points it, a fan inside whirls and blows such a powerful wind that it lifts him up. He flies over the Chillers, blowing them away. Landing, he does a few kicks and then somersaults over an explosion, activating the Vortex again to start a small tornado.

Ronny already has her weapon, a pair of construction-style scoops, on her hands. "Drive Claws!" She leaps against an explosive background and lands on her feet, swinging the Claws and bashing Chillers and Lava Lizards with clanking noises. Digging hunks of rock out of an earth wall behind her, she bats them at the enemy. "You ice cubes, take this!"

The rocks hit and disintegrate several Chillers. Meanwhile, Rose similarly has her weapon, a device that looks an awful lot like a big Dust Buster, on her right hand. She dodges and leaps, then turns as two Lava Lizards spit beams of fire at her. Somersaulting high in the air, she takes aim with the:

"Drive Geyser!" Rose states, a stream of water blasts from the Geyser and washes the lizards away.

"Red-line time!" Mack spins his Lance and holds it in front of him. He slides forward at super speed, the blurry image of a small tank behind him as he plows through a couple of lizards. They explode in flames behind him. Apparently this sets off a chain reaction, because all the remaining Lava Lizards and Chillers explode and disintegrate respectively.

But Andrew Hartford is still in trouble - he goes falling to the ground face first with a yell, but is dragged up again a moment later by Moltor.

"Give me the crown!" Moltor demands

A blast hits Moltor and he flies backwards. The Rangers, led by Mack, come running.

"Dad!" Mack exclaims

"Mr. Hartford!" Dax exclaims

"Andrew!" Angelica shouts

Mack glares at Moltor "Back off!"

A few Lava Lizards are still around, and they come running to join Moltor. One of them is holding the Corona Aurora.

"Finally! The crown is mine!" Moltor exclaims

Spencer comes upholding his arm "I'm sorry, sir! They overpowered me!"

"The choice is yours, Rangers. Go after me and the crown, or…" Moltor states,he turns and gestures. In the distance, a low mountaintop explodes and begins to spew lava and hot ashes.

"No!" Mack exclaims

Angelica steps forward and gasps. "Oh no!"

"Or save the city below. You want to be heroes - _be_ heroes!" Moltor exclaims,he whirls, and with a burst of flame he and his lizards disappear. In the so-far-unnamed city, people scream and run as lava begins to flow through the streets.

"Dad! What do we do?" Mack asks looking at his father

Andrew looks dismayed and perplexed.


	2. Kick it into Overdrive pt 2

Angelica leaned against the jeep as the others were standing around demorphed. Their Trackers were no in the special holder to keep them with them.

"We can't let them get away; we have to go after the crown." Will states

"No. There are people to be saved first." Angelica replies,

"But the crown!" Ronny exclaims looking at the senior ranger in shock

Angelica traded a glance at Hartford,

"It wasn't the real crown." Andrew replies, Spencer looks very surprised

"Now, we need to split up. Rose, Ronny, and Dax, you're with me – We'll find a way to stop the volcano at the source." Angelica states

"Let's go!" Rose exclaims, they start away

"All right, then Mack and I will go into town and see how we…" Will suggests

"Wait. Mack has done enough." Andrew interrupts

"No, Dad. I started this. I'm going to finish it." Mack states

They stare at each other for a moment, Mack determined and Andrew uneasy. Then Mack and Will take off for the city.

"He'll be fine, sir." Spencer states

Andrew doesn't look so sure. At the volcano, the Rangers morphed once again, Angelica had to because her suit protected her from the heat, heat meant death for her,

Rose is using some kind of small sensor or instrument, holding it near a rocky cliff side. "The source of the lava is behind these rocks. Ronny?"

"Allow me! Drive Claws!" Ronny answers, She already has her Drive Claws, and now she steps past Rose and attacks the mountainside at super speed, tearing it up and revealing a mass of glowing semi-molten rock. She and the others are driven back by the heat.

"The heat's too intense! We have to get closer!" Angelica exclaimed as she tried to withstand the heat,

"I'll handle that! Drive Vortex!" Dax replies, he aims the Vortex at the lava now pouring out, cooling it with a super strong wind. "There you go! It won't hold for long, but do your thing, Angel! Rose!"

"Got it. Drive Geyser!" Rose shouts

"Ice Beam!" Angelica exclaims

They shoot a stream of water and ice into the opening, further cooling the rock.

The Ranger regrouped at the mansion, and are talking in their underground base.

"We did what Moltor asked us to do! Be heroes!" Dax states

"But the bad guys got away." Will states

"They always do," Angelica replies

"There will be another day. But today… today you guys were great!" Andrew states

"We were great? Mack was the one who was great. He led us to victory and saved everyone's skin, including yours." Rose replies, as Dax pats Mack on the shoulder

"Yes. Great job, Mack. You wanted to be a Ranger, and you were one. Now it's time to put away that fantasy." Andrew states as he approaches Mack and reaches for his Tracker "I'll take that."

"But - Dad!" Mack exclaims

"I'll be upstairs in my office." Andrew states

Mack is left looking very disappointed and unhappy; the others don't like this development either. Angelica was about to go and deliver a perfect right hook into Hartford's chin for taking the Tracker away from her Red Ranger.

Andrew is upstairs in his office, opening the safe behind that same painting, the one where he keeps the Corona Aurora. He presses his thumb to a reader to unlock it, puts the Tracker inside, and takes out the Corona Aurora apparently just to look at it. Then he jumps as a voice speaks behind him and sees Moltor with two of his Lava Lizards.

"Very clever. Now I'll take the real crown." Moltor states

Down in the Overdrive Base, Will is taking a closer look at the big silver wireframe globe in the middle of the main room. He touches it a couple of times and sees circles of light spread from each contact.

"Incredible! I thought only the Defense Department had this type of global tracking capability." Will states

Rose looksat a wall display and console "This one's way better. It's got a network of twenty-seven satellites, wide area augmentation system, parallel multichannel design, and a differential GPS accurate to one inch or less." She looks at Ronny, who is staring "What? Oh, I guess I'm the only one who memorized the data manual."

"Nope. Just the only who is able to quote it." Angelica replies

"Now, where are these amazing vehicles they said we'd be using?" Ronny asks, She presses a control, and the picture on the monitor changes from a spinning world globe to a view of a large parking and maintenance area with several heavy-duty vehicles of several kinds, each in a different color. Most resemble construction machines: a cement mixer, a drill, a crane, a winch, a dump truck, many others.

"Wow, cool!" Rose exclaims

"I think you found them." Dax states

"Those are for us?" Ronny asksovercome with awe "I may need to lie down a minute."

"Breathe, Ronny." Angelica states putting a hand on the new yellow Ranger's shoulder. "I'm going to see if Mack's okay," she turned and left.

Angelica and Spencer found Mack sitting on the steps out back, moping,

"What, no book?" Angelica asks sitting beside Mack, when she was not working down in the Base, she would often see Mack reading an adventure book,

"I don't feel like it today. Guess I'm just tired of reading about everyone else's adventures." Mack answers

Spencer whips a handkerchief out of his pocket and spreads it on the step next to Mack. "Nasty place, the outdoors." he sits down "Mack, I can see you're upset."

"I'm not upset. I'm confused. My father's kept me sheltered my whole life. Now the one chance I have to prove myself, I do - and he takes it away." Mack explains, He gives Spencer and Angelica a perplexed and frustrated look.

Spencer sighs. "Look. I know you don't understand this, but he's only doing all this to protect you." Mack nods skeptically "Your father is the most fearless man I've ever met." Mack makes a faced "There's only one thing I know he's afraid of. Losing you." Mack looks at him "So if sometimes you feel like just one of his possessions, remember that with all his wealth and his treasures - you… are the one thing that, to him, is irreplaceable."

"My parents look at me like that too sometimes, and I've given my mom so many gray hairs from my line of work, she's going to look like an old woman when she learns of my being Ranger," Angelica states. '_for the third time._'

Mack looks a little comforted. Enough that moments later he is running into the room with the safe, looking for his father - only to find papers scattered on the floor and chairs overturned.

"Dad! Dad?" Mack states, he takes another look around the room, looks fearful and runs out.

Angelica just got out of the elevator when Mack runs into the basement,

"He's gone, and his office is trashed. It's gotta be those lava freaks that took him." Mack states,

Angelica looked worried, she was reminded of when Hunter and Blake took Sensai and her sister,

"At least he has his locater watch with him. That is if he hasn't broken it already." Spencer states

"I'll program a search pattern starting with the West Coast grid. I can widen it if necessary." Rose replies,

"Don't worry, Mack. We're going to get your dad back." Dax states

"Thanks. I wish he hadn't taken Red's Tracker." Mack replies

"Ah yes… The Tracker. What a pity it's in your father's office. Locked in a fool-proof safe. Impossible to crack. Impossible." Spencer states

"I heard no one has been able to crack one like the one in Andrew's office, I'm willing to bet who does goes down in history." Angelica played along while both Spencer and her gave Will a look who was beginning to smirk,

While waiting for Will to break into the safe, Angelica watched her team, she wasn't sure who was the leader but some of the others looked to her for guidance, Mack was watching her with a kind of look that was borderline curious.

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Go ahead and ask, I know you have questions."

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Mack asks trying to keep his mind off his father.

Angelica always wanted to use this line, "Once or twice, but never by myself, I'm half a twin set. My sister couldn't be with us because she's in a some school and I have no clue where it is."

Mack stared in amazement, that Angelica is a former Ranger herself. He was about to ask more questions when expanding circles flash on a computer map image of an island.

"I found him!" Rose exclaims

"Ah, wonder of wonders, for once Mr. Hartford remembered his locater watch!" Spencer exclaims clapping his hands.

"Yes!" Mack exclaims

"Rotuma Island. I never heard of it." Ronny states

The map image changes to a view of an active volcano forming a small island.

"It's a remote island in Australasia, approximately 465 kilometers north of Fiji. Now what I don't know - is how we're going to get all the way over there." Rose explains

"Well, the fastest way would be to use the special hydro/aero recon craft. Which Mr. Hartford loves to call - the SHARC." Spencer answers, He steps to a control panel and pushes a button, bringing up a display of a small, rounded craft with wings, wing and tail fins, and tank-like treads underneath. An informational readout below labels it S.H.A.R.C.

"Sweet! I'm driving!" Ronny exclaims

"Yeah, I'm going too. Don't try and stop me, Spencer." Mack states

"I wouldn't dare, sir." Spencer replies

"Don't look at me, I made that Tracker with you in mind not your father Mack," Angelica states

"Hey, hotshot!" Will states,they all turn around to see Will, who holds up the Red Tracker "If you're coming along, you might need this."

"My Tracker!" Mack states

"You did it!" Ronnylaughs

Will tosses the Tracker to Mack. "Was there a doubt?"

"Not from me, Let's do this, Rangers." Angelica replies,

The Rangers were in the SHARC half flying, half-skimming over the surface of the ocean. Inside, Ronny is indeed driving as her teammates sit behind her, each at some kind of control or sensor console.

"This baby _rips_!" Ronny exclaims

"We're getting close." Dax informs

"Setting course for Rotuma Island." Rose states

"Got it." Will confirms

"Can't we go any faster?" Mack asks

"You just said the magic word." Ronny replies, She accelerates, and they all gasp as they're forced back in their seats. Ronny whoops with joy. The SHARC makes a very speedy beeline for a rocky shore. Moments later they've landed and the Rangers are walking along a rocky, muddy-looking beach.

"Now what?" Ronny asks

"Let's look around." Dax replies

"Allow me." Will suggests, he steps in front and uses his enhanced vision, quickly scanning and zeroing in on the dark mouth of a small cave. "I think I've found it. There's a cave entrance on the west side of the volcano."

"Good job, Will. Let's go." Mack replies

"Wait! I think I heard – Lava Lizards!" Will states

Then a bunch of the sword-swinging lizards pops up from the grass and rocks and comes leaping to the attack. The Rangers fight back unmorphed and show us some nice moves, but first Will, then Dax, Ronny, Rose, and finally Mack are flipped, thrown, or bashed to the ground. Will shields his face with an arm as a Lava Lizard raises its sword to finish him off, but Ronny sees and pulls him out of danger at super speed. Rose is surrounded but turns invisible and dives out of the way, leaving the three lizards attacking her to smash into each other.

Mack is wrestling with a lizard "Dax, head for the cave!"

"I'll jump to it!" Dax replies, He does, springing across the landscape in a series of gravity-defying leaps.

"Right behind him!" Angelica exclaims ninja streaking after Dax.

Inside that cave, Moltor walks out of a stony passageway, followed by a group of Lava Lizards who are dragging Andrew with them.

"Bring him here." Moltor orders, he leads the way to the edge of a small cliff overlooking a ravine filled with a pool of red-glowing lava. "I'll give you one more chance to come to your senses. Will you help me find the jewels, or not?"

"For the last time. I'll never help you!" Andrew replies

Moltor grunts with frustration - or threat - grabs an unfortunate Lava Lizard and shoves it over the edge. It falls into the lava. "You'll be next!"

Andrew looks afraid but determined.

The Lava Lizard Moltor threw into the lava comes scrambling back up over the edge and takes its place with its companions.

"Lava Lizards can survive molten lava. Now, let's see if _you_ can!" Moltor explains, he whirls on Andrew and grabs him by the arm, throwing him through the air and over the cliff. Andrew screams, but rescue has arrived in the form of Dax and Angelica, who are on the other side of the lava ravine.

"Ninja Ice beam!" Angelica exclaimed as she fired a ice beam toward the lava, "Now Dax!"

"Zip line, go!" Dax shouts, he fires a line from a small gun. A three-pronged hook on the end sinks into the rock of the cave ceiling enough to support Dax as he swings out over the ravine to catch Andrew in midair.

"What? No!" Moltor exclaims

Dax and Andrew swing through the Lava Lizards and land behind them. Dax is _very_ pleased with himself.

"That was the same stunt I did in 'King for a Day', only that time I saved a beautiful princess." Dax states

"I saw that movie. I don't remember you being in it." Angelica replies looking at Dax

"Story of my life." Dax sighs

The Lava Lizards attack. Angelica does a few spinning kicks, throws a couple of punches at a lizard and then jumps to kick it while punching another one. Then she rolls and jumps back to her feet, does a flying spin, another spinning kick and a leg sweep. After a front kick off a lizard and a backflip back to her feet, she ends up standing next to Andrew again, grinning. That doesn't last long as Moltor makes an angry sound and gesture.

"RUN!" Angelica exclaims

Moltor throws a lightning bolt from the golden decoration on his forehead, barely missing them. "You can't run from me!" He charges after them, but Andrew, Angelica, and Dax escape the cave and go running down the shore to where the others are still fighting the other Lava Lizards.

"Mack, what are you doing here?" Andrew asks

Mack answerssmiling "Saving your butt!" He dodges and kicks a lizard just before Andrew reaches him, grabbing him in a sort-of hug and then letting go.

"I thought I told you..." Andrew began, but Moltor interrupts by leaping in, followed by more lizards.

"You'll never escape this island." Moltor declared

Ronny is struggling with a lizard "Great! Here comes hot-head again!" She shoves the lizard away.

"You villains are all alike, get some new lines already," Angelica states

Mack reaches into his pocket and takes out his Tracker. Andrew sees it and grabs his wrist.

"Mack, how did you…?" Andrew asks

"Sorry, Dad, you'll have to finish yelling at me later." Mack apologizes

"Let's turn up the heat." Moltor states

Mack and the other Rangers run to line up, Mack in front and center, holding up his Tracker "Ready?"

The others grab their Trackers from their left shoulders and hold them up. "Ready!"

"Overdrive, accelerate!"

A Morphed Mack somersaults into action and leaps into a duel with Moltor. He's using his blaster in sword mode this time, while Moltor uses two swords, one in each hand. In a very fast-paced sequence, Mack gives and blocks several blows, spin-kicks, ducks under a slash, and back-kicks. They both charge at each other and stand back-to-back for a moment, then both whirl to face each other. They clash their swords together, with Mack knocking Moltor off-balance, but Moltor spins around and slashes both swords at Mack, who blocks them. Mack then does a whirling leg sweep, which Moltor jumps over. Then it's back to hacking at each other a couple of times, ending with Mack slashing at Moltor who backflips to avoid it and lands face down on the ground.

Andrew is watching, obviously impressed, with a proud smile on his face. Then he looks in a different direction and sees Will fighting off several Lava Lizards by jumping and bouncing off a rock wall, then smashing them with his own sword. Same with Dax, Ronny, and Rose, who is the only one using blaster mode. Angelica was fighting with ice style punches and kicks, Andrew wondered why she was fighting like that, Mack and Moltor run attack each other again, this time smashing their swords together and standing for a moment against the background of a fiery explosion. They spin away and back together, crossing swords.

"Do you know who you're dealing with?" Moltor asks

"Do _you_?" Mack replies

A couple more slashes send Moltor flying away to land flat on his back.

"I'm just getting started!" Mack exclaims

Andrew starts running up "Come on, we gotta get out of here!"

"Okay. Let's go!" Mack agrees

The other Rangers have run up and they all take off.

Moltor is not pleased as he watches the SHARC swiftly zoom back out to sea. "You'll pay for this! My creature will destroy this island and the people who live here! I'll show these humans not to mess with me!"

The Rangers and Andrew have arrived back in their base under the Hartford mansion, where they are greeted by Spencer. The Rangers are still wearing their suits, but with helmets off.

"Thank goodness you're all right, sir. I was really getting quite worried about you." Spencer states relived

"Spencer, are you turning into a softy in your old age?" Andrew asks

"Never, sir." Spenceranswersindignantly

Everyone laughs, but the merriment ends as a whooping alarm goes off. On the monitor, we see a lizard or dragon-like creature.

"A giant sea creature's attacking Rotuma Island." Andrew informs

"Sounds like it's time for the big stuff." Ronny states

"All right, Ronny. Guys, get your DriveMax Zords and go." Angelica states as she sat down in a chair.

"Oh, yeah!" Ronny exclaims

The four of them step over to a wall, where each takes a silver-gray and red briefcase with the Overdrive logo from a lighted niche.

"Dad, they need my help." Mack states

Andrew looks reluctant, but Rose, Dax, Ronny, and Will all nod, anxious for him to agree. He felt a heated glare from the Green Ranger behind him. He nods slightly, and Mack dashes to take his own briefcase.

"Mack."Andrew paused "Be careful."

"Come on, Rangers!" Mack states before looking at the Green Ranger

"Don't have one yet, this one is all yours." Angelica explains

Let by Mack, they run out. Andrew looks anxious, Spencer seems quietly proud. Angelica turns to the monitor and watches each of her teammates go into their zords

"I'm programming the coordinates to the island into your Zords. Hurry, Rangers!" Angelica informed as she began to type, '_I feel like the Cam or Haley of the team,_'

"Mack has the makings of a fine Ranger, sir." Spencer states

"Don't you have silverware to polish or something?" Andrew asks

"Truth is Andrew, the Tracker wouldn't work for you either way, it was for Mack this whole time. Let the _boy_ grow up," Angelica states

Andrew thought about what Angelica said while watching the monitor "He set off a device on that shield!"

On the monitor the Megazord shoves the monster away and then kicks out, grabbing onto its neck with a foot-mounted clamp. The Rangers throw a couple of levers, gears squeal, and the Megazord uses its leg to throw the monster through the air. It crashes back to earth and flies apart in a massive explosion.

"They did it, Spencer! Angelica! They're all right!" Andrew exclaimed

"Of course, sir. I never doubted it for a minute." Spencer replies

Out of the corner of her eye, Angelica saw Spencer pat sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief.

Later in Andrew's office,

Angelica was there, "You know he's meant to do this,"

"But he's my son." Andrew replies,

"So what let him prove himself, he deserves it," Angelica retorted but stepped out of the way, when Mack came in Tracker in hand. Reluctantly he puts it down. Only Andrew's eyes move as he looks at it. "I get why you don't want me on the team, Dad. And, if you still don't think I should do it, I'll respect your decision."

Andrew picks it up, leans back in his chair with a sigh, and looks up. "You really want to be a part of this, don't you?"

"More than anything." Mack answers

Andrew glanced at Angelica, before finally giving in."Well, I guess it's time you started making your own decisions." He holds out the Tracker, and with a half-uncertain smile Mack takes it. "I'm still not crazy about the idea. But I won't stop you. I'll have plenty to do here. It's going to take all of our resources to stop them. I hate to admit it, but - you look better in red than I do."

Mack has been smiling more and more as it sinks in, and they both chuckle a little at this.

"Thanks, Dad." Mack states

"Come on, boy, it's time to get your DNA scrambled" Angelica states coming up and taking Mack by the arm.

Andrew keeps smiling until Mack and Angelica has left, but then the smile fades into a troubled expression.

In the Overdrive Base, Mack is getting his DNA enhancer treatment, standing between two glowing bars while squiggles of light crawl over him.

"Your DNA resequencing is now completed, sir." Spencer states

Angelica holds out a uniform jacket just like the other Rangers', but with red trim, and helps him put it on. "If you're to be on the team, you got to look the part,"

"I don't feel any different." Mack replies

"Well, it takes a few minutes to kick in." Ronny states

"It's great to have you on the team." Rose states and holds out his Tracker.

Mack takes the Tracker with a grin "I can't believe this is really happening."

Everyone smiles happily as Mack fastens the Tracker in its place on his shoulder. Then he gets a look of confusion on his face, and looks down at himself.

"Hold on." Mack states, he kind of shakes himself a little, and then reaches out to grab Spencer by the collar and lift him into the air one-handed. The butler, instead of strangling, yelps in surprise. The elevator door open and Andrew walks in on this scene.

"When I asked for a raise, this is hardly what I had in mind." Spencer states.

Everyone laughs.

"I see you've given Mack his enhanced powers." Andrew states, Spencer nods "You can put Spencer down now."

Mack lowers Spencer to the floor while everyone laughs again.

"Thank you." Spencer states. He goes to stand behind Andrew and lowers his voice "I had the resequencer calibrated especially for him, sir."

Angelica heard this and her suspicions about Mack were confirmed, but she would keep it to herself until Andrew was ready to let Mack and the team know.

Andrew nods the speaks "Listen up, Rangers. It's time to get to work. Our enemies have the crown, and now they're going to be after the jewels. It's going to be the mission of Operation Overdrive to find them first!

"Yeah!" the Rangers agree


	3. The Underwater world

Will, Angelica, Mack, Ronny, and Rose are walking through an outdoor food court outside a large building. Rose is carrying a big book, which she seems to be reading as they walk.

"It's a waste of manpower. Why would Andrew send all six of us to grab a single book when I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself? Will asks

"Think of it like a field trip." Rose replies

"Yeah, there's one thing I know about my dad, he's got a reason for everything." Mack agrees,

Angelica knew the real reason for sending all six of the Operation Overdrive team out on this simple assignment was to teach them how to work together as a team. '_Will doesn't get that it's a team effort, like someone else I know and love first did,_'

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" Dax called, he jumps onto what looks like a bench and walks over it on his hands, then does a flip off it and back to his feet. Mack and Ronny applaud while Will and Rose grin. Angelica watches unimpressed "Such behavior is uncalled for Dax,"

Ronny states laughing "That was awesome!"

"Nice!" Mack states,

But Will stops smiling as his DNA-enhanced hearing picks up a distant voice.

" Help! Help me!"

Will looks up, and with the flash of multiple colored lights that symbolizes their genetic powers, he telescopically sees down a street and zooms in on a man hanging on to a broken scaffolding dangling off the side of a high building rooftop.

Will starts running while the others are still congratulating Dax. With a jump and flip he morphs into the Black Ranger and is flying through the air to catch the man as he loses his grip and falls. As they come down for a safe landing, Will demorphs back into his usual self.

Angelica watches as Will is being a one-man show, "He doesn't understand,"

"Whoah. Thanks." Man states,

"You're welcome."

Showing remarkably little curiosity about how Will managed to save him from a several stories high fall, the man leaves as the other Rangers arrive.

"Hey! What's the big idea of running off without us?" Ronny asks

"Sorry, guys, but I'm used to working alone. What can I say? I'm a one-man show." Will states,

Smirking with self-satisfaction, Will walks past his teammates while they look less than happy about his attitude.

"We'll see about that," Angelica mutters darkly as she turns to the others, "I'll meet you back at base," she walks off,

~~~~Hartford Mansion~~~~

Angelica went into the base, "Hartford!"

"Oh you're back...where's the others?" Andrew asks,

"Left them, and your oh so wonderful teamwork plan failed," Angelica answers as she leads her hands on the control panel. "So what are you going to do about it, Will is not a team player," Angelica looked at underside of the control panel "What's that?"

"Oh that's where I put that book," Andrew states, as he went over and got it,

Angelica raised an eyebrow in confusion, the Rangers return to their underground base, where Andrew is holding a book identical to the one Will is carrying.

"Oh, good, you're back. While using the satellites to comb the ocean floor, I think I found something of interest." Andrew states,

Angelica coughed, "I was searching, jerk,"

"That's the same book." Will states, amused "You sent us to get a book you already have."

Andrew issurprised and embarrassed "I thought I misplaced it. Thanks, anyway. Good job."

"Misplaced, sure." Angelica states,

Andrew takes the duplicate book from Will and puts them both down.

"What'd you find, Dad?" Mack asks

Roseaskseagerly "Atlantis?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think so. Look at this. If the telemetry is correct, then these ruins are over ten thousand years old." Andrew replies, He's showing them an underwater view of submerged, ancient-looking ruins on the monitor.

"So what? My socks are that old." Ronny states

Angelica bit her lip from saying something about that.

"Atlantis was the domain of Neptune, god of the sea." Roseexplains

Angelica looked at the readings, "And a possible resting place for one of the jewels. I'm getting a very faint jewel signature here."

"Looks like we're going swimming!" Dax exclaims

"I'll go alone; it'll be much faster." Will states

"Hey, no way, hotshot. I'm coming, too." Ronny states

"Enough. We'll all go together. It's dangerous out there, Will. You'll need your team." Angelica states

"But-" Will states

"Will, you don't work alone anymore." Andrew states,Will looks reluctant, but agrees "If you find something down there, use your Tracker's sensory program to source the jewels. I'll fuel the SHARC and the flight plan is programmed into the mainframe. Stick to the flight plan; you don't want Flurious or Moltor following you."

The others nod, and the six trot out of the room. As they disappear, a man walks in from a stairway leading up. It's the same guy Will saved from a fall. Andrew seems to have been expecting him.

"How did they do?" Andrew asks

The man grabs at the side of his face and peels off a rubber mask, revealing - Spencer.

"I'm fine, sir. Thank you for asking." Spencer states

"Spencer." Andrew warns

"Yes, well, the good news is I'm not splattered over the pavement. The bad news is they didn't work together as a team to save me. Now, if you don't mind, I'll just get out of these boots before I end up with hammertoes." Spencer states,

Spencer walks off, leaving Andrew looking thoughtful, concerned, and reprimanded by Angelica.

The Rangers are on their way, zipping through the skies in the flying SHARC. Ronny is in the pilot's seat, the others are seated at their own sets of controls.

"This is so sweet. I can't wait to turn off that autopilot." Ronny states, as she had the feeling on someone glaring at her,

"Why wait? Let's see what this puppy can do." Will states grinning

"No way. Andrew said stick to the flight plan." Ronny replies,

"I'm not used to people telling me 'no'." Will states,

"Well, get used to it. No." Angelica replies,

Will looks innocent for a second, and then throws a control. The ship accelerates, shaking everyone up, with gasps and a whoop from Will.

"Will!" Ronny and Angelica exclaims

"We are now free to fly around the world!" Will exclaims

A female voice, presumably the ship's computer, announces: "Deviating from flight plan."

"Oh, this is such a bad idea." Ronny states,

"I couldn't agree more," Angelica replies,

The SHARC flying over the ocean as what looks like snow begins to fall in its path. The Rangers inside all yell in alarm as the ship shakes violently.

"Where'd this storm come from?!" Will asks

"Hang on back there!" Ronny exclaims

"Do we have a choice?!" Dax asks

Seen from outside, the SHARC is plunging down towards a shoreline below. The snow is still falling, but stops as they get over land.

"Slow down!" Dax exclaims

"Enough is enough, Will!" Ronny shouts,She grabs a control. The SHARC levels off from its dive just in time to come to a sliding landing on the beach right at the water's edge. Everybody gasps and pants in reaction and relief. Will grins, looking embarrassed.

The Rangers have left their ship and are walking across what looks like a desert, or anyway consists of sandy ground, hills, and a few bushes. They must have been going for a while, because they look exhausted.

Dax states while stumbling "Just a little - dizzy."

Angelica was glaring at Will as she reached for her Trackerspeaking into it "Spencer, send the Zords."

"Next time you want to take a detour, you might want to tell the rest of us." Dax states, looking at Will, With those words, Dax collapses, falling flat on his back. The others ignore him. Angelica's call must have gone through; The DriveMax Zords going into action, pulling out of their places in the Overdrive base and racing to the rescue.

In the Sub Driver is cruising underwater with Will, Rose, and Ronny, Angelica's fully morphed, in the cockpit. Its headlights show the same ruins Andrew had on the monitor earlier.

"Hey, we must be getting close." Ronny states

"There it is! Good job, Rose. I'll take it from here." Will compliments, he reaches in front of her for the steering wheel,

Rose pushes his hand away. "Uh, nobody drives my Zord."

"Okay, have it your way." Will replies.

"I'll engage the hydro claws." Rose informs,

Ronny places a hand on Will's shoulder. "See? Rose knows."

"Rose knows books. I know adventure." Will retorts

"And I know a teammate that will get us killed," Angelica muttered

They get closer, with the light starting to pick out some details of the ruins. Ronny leans down for a closer look and blocks Rose's view.

"Look at the size of that thing." Ronny gasps

Rose pushes her head out of the way. Mack's voice comes in over the communicator, they see a display in front of Rose showing him and Dax in two computerized windows.

"Be careful, guys. Those ruins are over 10,000 years old." Mack explains as his computerized window grows bigger.

"You don't want to upset Neptune, the god of the sea." Dax adds

Ronny gotfront of Will's face "Or anyone else, for that matter."

Willpushed Ronny out of the away "Please. I don't believe in myths."

The Dump Driver is sitting on land, with Mack at the wheel.

"Remember, guys. You're looking for the great temple. The jewel should be inside." Mack informs them,

'_Thanks, Mack. Like we haven't been over the mission fifteen times since we left the mansion._' Angelica thought sarcastically

The Sub reaches the ruins, its hydro claws reaching out to lift a boulder off.

"Easy does it." Rose states

"That's it." Will replies

"Will, take Ronny with you." Mack orders

"Right." Ronny replies

"Just in case something goes wrong." Angelica counters

Will and Ronny leave the Sub and swim towards the ruins, wearing scuba gear.

"Be careful, guys. Mack, I'm a little worried about Will." Rose cautions

"He'll be fine. He's just used to working alone." Mack replies

Ronny and Will surface inside a large, very dark space, objects around them only very vaguely visible.

"Oh, I'm glad I'm not afraid of the dark." Ronny comments

They step out onto a solid surface and put down their gear.

"Activating head lamp." Will informs

At a touch, beams of light come from the silvery bands across the foreheads of their helmets and illuminate the inside of what looks like a cave.

"Wow. This is something else, huh?" Ronny questions

"Look at this!" Will exclaims

"Incredible! It looks like..." Ronny began thenscreams "Ahh! Bats!"

A swarm of bats comes flying from the ceiling over them. Will and Ronny yell and back up against a wall. As she tried to keep the bats away, Ronny's hand hits a spot on the wall that lights up with a mystical-looking emblem, and the next second the wall crumbles away. Ronny and Will fall through into another room which is lit by a harsh yellow light.

"Oh, my head!" Ronny exclaims then looks around "Where are we?"

This room has rock walls but contains some columns, two giant stone hands carved on opposing walls, and a central dais with a sort of elaborate tapering column on it.

"This is so cool!" Ronny states

Will replies "Looks like we found the temple."

Ronnyhops on a dais "Hey, check this out! It's gotta be important." She twists a stone knob on the column. Suddenly bright violet flame shoots out of the mouths of several carved faces around the column. Ronny leaps down to the floor; Will grabs his blaster.

"Duck, Ronny!" Will orders, he blasts the upper part of the column which tapered to a point, blowing it to pieces. A waist-high base is left. The violet flames stop.

"Nice shot! Hey, it has something inside. Come here." Ronny states

On the now flat surface of the column base, a square board-like object is visible. It looks like a game board, with a decorated border around a strange design.

Ronny uses her Tracker in scanning mode by holding the main part like a handle with the flip-up part open and rotated sideways at a right angle towards her. A faint beam comes from it and shines on the object, and then the screen displays a picture of it, followed by a computerized analysis display with blue circles around a rapidly changing number and three tiny map images on the right side.

"It looks like a puzzle." Will comments

The number ends up as a '0'.

"Well, it's not a jewel." Ronny informs

"I could have told you that." Will retorts

"Let's ask Rose or Angelica how to solve it." Ronny suggests

"Come on. I crack safes. I can solve a puzzle without consulting the Brainiacs." Will replies

The puzzle it's one of those several squares that slide around until you arrange them so the image is complete. Will slides a couple of squares, and the strange design falls into place and begins to glow brightly. Then the whole room begins to shake and quake and those huge stone hands on the walls come to life and reach for Will and Ronny.

"Whoa! What happened?!" Will asks

"You triggered something!" Ronny answers

The stone hands grab and lift them. The cave begins to crumble and water begins to pour in, and the ruins begin to rise in the water. Above, Mack, still in the Dump Driver, sees something is wrong as the ground quakes.

"Oh, no, I think they're in trouble!" Mack exclaims

Dax on Mack's dashboard display "The whole place is rising up!"

Rose appearson the dashboard display "Get us out of here!"

The Sub Driver backs off, but is caught on the ruins as they rise and lifted into the air.

"Huh?" Rose asks, as she looks up to see Dax's Gyro Driverhas attached several lines to her Sub, and is lifting it off the ruins.

"Gotcha!" Dax states

"I'm going in!" Mack informs,

****"Careful, Mack." Angelica states, "Last thing, I want is a God after me!"

"Right," Mack replies, as he starts up the Dump Driver and rolls forward over a convenient stone bridge that rises to connect the ruins with the land. Inside, Will and Ronny are still struggling in the grip of the stone hands.

"This is not good!" Will exclaims

"Oh, I could have told you that!" Ronny replies sarcastically

Mack goes zipping through the 'mouth' in a giant stone face and enters the cave-like structure. "I'm coming, Rangers!" he activates an instrument and sees a diagrammed image of his teammates in the stone hands. Mack spins the Dump Driver around and backs towards the room where they are. "Hang on!"

The claw arms on the back of the Dump extend, break through a stone wall, and clamp onto the stone hands. After a brief contest of strength, the hands let go and Ronny and Will fall to the floor.

"Come on!" Mack orders

As Will and Ronny dazedly get to their feet, Mack scoops them up in the Dump Driver's claws and tosses them into the bed of the truck. He then hightails it out of there into the open again. The dump bed tilts and dumps out a pile of dirt as Rose, Angelica, and Dax come running up.

"There they are!" Dax exclaims

Angelica let out a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding, '_Gee, Andrew...got to find two more rangers because a one man show off thinks he has to go solo._'

With some grunting and groaning Ronny and Will dig themselves out of the top of the big pile of dirt.

"I've lived in some dumps, but this is ridiculous!" Ronny exclaims

Mack stands on top of theon Dump Driver "Will, Ronny, you guys all right?"

"Yeah. I had it under control." Will answers,throwing a clump of dirt away and helps Ronny up,

"Oh, really? If that's control, I'd hate to see trouble." Dax replies

Will lets go of Ronny, who goes rolling down the side of the mound of dirt with a yelp. Will ignores her and starts for Dax. Mack helps her get up again.

"Oh, Dax, I've been doing this sort of thing for a long time." Will states, then bumps into Dax's shoulder as he walks past and goes over to stand at the edge of the water. "Okay, things don't always go as expected. You have to be ready to improvise."

"Improvise?" Ronny asks, she runs to Will and takes his arm "Is that what you call it?"

"Shh! Ronny." Will replies

"So, what about the jewel?" Mack asks

They all look up at the ruins towering over them.

"Well, I think we can assume the temple is booby-trapped. We should go together." Rose suggests

"Oh." Ronny breathes

"Uh-huh. Me first!" Will called out

"Not without me!" Ronny exclaims

"Hey!" Rose exclaims

Will runs for the entrance, with Ronny right behind him, shoving rudely between Rose and Dax. Inside, the two of them start across a stone walkway. Mack, Angelica, Rose, and Dax are a little distance behind.

"Will!" Ronny exclaims

"Wait up, guys!" Mack states

"This way. Come on, over here!" Will calls out.

Will and Ronny have entered a low-ceilinged stone room, the floor covered with rocky rubble.

"I don't see anything." Ronny replies

"Keep looking. There must be something around here!" Will states

Ronny spots a small niche carved in the top of one wall. "Hey, what's this? I'll analyze it." she scans it with her Tracker "There's something behind here!"

"Watch and learn." Will states, hehas his blaster in sword mode, and inserts it into the small niche. With a grunt of effort he turns it like a key, rotating a section of the stone. That entire part of the wall slides down.

"Wow, a secret door!" Ronny gasps

"Come on!" Will states

Will leads the way through a short tunnel and pauses as it opens into another room. Ronny shoves him in, and looks around in awe. It's a huge space, all carved out of stone, with two pillars on each side of the tunnel they just came out of.

"Get out of the way! Wow!" Ronny exclaims, her voice echoes "Unbelievable! Bet this is where echoes were invented!"

They're standing on a small platform at the edge of a drop down to the unseen bottom of the cavern. A long, narrow, dangerous-looking stone bridge goes across to the other side.

Ronny goes up to the edge and looks over. "Whoa! It's a long way down!"

Will spots a carved structure on the other side with a glowing gem-like object on it. "Look! There it is. It's all mine. Race you!"

Will laughs and starts running across the stone bridge, with Ronny right behind. After only a few steps, a block of stone slides from under his foot and he slips over the side, barely holding on as Ronny grabs him and starts to pull him back up.

"Will! Hold on!" Ronny exclaims

"Ronny…" Will replies

The others come racing in and pass them.

"The jewel's on the other side!" Rose informs

"We got it." Dax replies, thenpausing "You all right?"

"I've got him." Ronny answers

As Angelica, Mack, Rose, and Dax run across, the stone bridge begins to fall apart.

"The bridge - it's crumbling!" Dax exclaims

"The whole bridge is giving way!" Rose states

With Ronny's help, Will gets back on the bridge. Not willing to left behind, the two of them leap across the gap and land behind their teammates as they all race along, the bridge collapsing under them as they go.

"Run for it!" Angelica shouted

Just barely, they make it. Ronny and Will fall onto the last part of the bridge, which stays intact. Angelica glanced down and seen a pool of red, glowing lava far below.

"That was a bit too close!" Ronny states

They look down as a few rocks fall into the lava. Meanwhile, Angelica, Mack, Rose, and Dax are examining the glowing object in a niche in the carved structure. It's egg-shaped, bigger than a man's hand, kind of bluish and while and looks kind of like an ivory cocoon, resting in a glittery golden mounting.

"I don't know what it is, but it's definitely something." Dax declares

"It's from Neptune." Ronny replies

"Dax, scan it." Angelica orders

Dax scans it with his Tracker. "Eighty-six! That's a high reading."

"Grab it!" Mack orders

"Okay." Dax replies, he reaches for it, but the cocoon jumps off before he can touch it and flies right at them.

"Duck!" Rose exclaims

The object zooms by as they duck out of the way, flies out over the drop, and clones itself into at least twenty-five or so duplicates, which hang in midair.

"This won't be too hard. All I have to do is figure out which one is the real..." Will states

"This is just like my book - _The Baron's Betrayal_. I bet it's a chain reaction." Mack interrupts, he pulls back an arm.

"Wait, stop!" Will exclaims

"Do it, Mack!" Angelica snaps, getting fed up at Will's attitude.

Mack shoves the nearest cocoon object, pushing it on a collision course with another one. They hit each other and burst into flame, then fly apart and hit two more. In another instant, all of them have collided and gone up in flames.

"That's cool!" Dax comments

"I knew it!" Mack states

"I don't believe it! Mack, _I_ was figuring out what to do!" Will exclaims angrily

"Sorry, Will, but you're not the only person on this team." Mack apologizes

"Maybe I should be!" Will replies

"Will…" Angelica warns

Will turns away, swinging his arms angrily, he accidentally hits Ronny. She yells as she loses her balance and topples over, headed towards the lava lake below.

"Ronny!" Will shouts, he leaps over after her, grabbing her around the waist and whipping out his blaster.

"Zip line!" Will calls out,he fires another of those little hooks like the one Dax used before. It hits the ceiling and holds as they swing over to the other side.

Along the way, Ronny sees and grabs the only remaining object, which was still hanging in midair. "Gotcha!"

Will and Ronny land safely back on the side where they came in.

"You guys are cramping my style!" Will exclaims, he grabs the object from Ronny.

"Hey!" Ronny exclaims

"_I'll_ open the cocoon… Alone." Will states, as heruns off to the entrance tunnel.

"Will!" Ronny shouts

"Wait!" Mack, Rose, Angelica, and Daxshout.

"I'll talk to him. Find another way across and meet us outside." Mack states

"We'll talk to him," Angelica corrects, "I've had enough of his solo attitude."

"Okay." Dax replies

"Got it." Rose agrees

Rose and Dax run into a tunnel in the wall behind them. Mack and Angelica gets out their blaster and apparently is about to fire a zip line and swing across. A little later, Will has demorphed and is in some other rocky space near the edge of the chasm. He's trying to break open the cocoon object by pounding it on a rock.

"When are they gonna get it? I work better alone." Will thought outloud

Angelica, Mack, also demorphed, comes in behind him from a tunnel doorway.

"You can't save the universe all by yourself." Angelica states

"Watch me." Will replies,he pounds harder, and loses his grip. The cocoon falls out of his hands and over the edge of the cliff. Will lunges to catch it, loses his balance and falls after it.

"No!" Will shouts

"Will!" Mack and Angelica shout,

Will manages to get a handhold on the rocky cliff edge and dangles as Angelica and Mack grabs his wrist. Will has the cocoon in the other hand.

"Give me the cocoon and we'll pull you up!" Mack states

"No, I can do it!" Will replies

"Will, let us help you." Angelica states,

After a brief hesitation, Will lifts the cocoon up and hands it to Mack, who takes it and puts the cocoon down, Angelica and Mack pulls him to safety. Will immediately grabs the cocoon again.

"We're a team. Someday I'll need to lean on you. We're only as strong as our weakest link." Mack explainsthen he and Angelicastart into tunnel and looks back "We need you."

Will is left looking both shaken and thoughtful.

Meanwhile, Ronny, Dax, and Rose are outside, and have spotted a newcomer to the scene.

"Come on!" Dax states, as they descend a small hill to the shoreline "Flurious!"

"Going somewhere?" Flurious asks, he points his staff and blasts them, sending first Dax and then Ronny and Rose flying. They crash back to earth and get up as a mob of Chillers run to the attack. Dax punches one in the shoulder - it cracks like ice but the cracks disappear as he pulls his fist back.

"Oww, that's cold!" Dax exclaims

Ronny yells as a Chiller hits and shatters a boulder near her. She falls, and seems about to be hit and shattered herself, but Mack comes to her rescue with his blaster,

"Drive Defender!" Mack exclaims, he blasts the Chiller, then leaps to Ronny's side and holds up the Defender while it charges with a display of its inner workings as the outer cover becomes transparent to give us a look. A Chiller puts its hand to its face, lights a spark of energy, and then throws a blast. Mack flies up in the air as it hits and fires back, hitting several Chillers and knocking them down.

Nearby, Rose pulls her own Defender from its holster and shoots at a couple of Chillers on a hillside.

"Fire!" Rose exclaims, she then goes into hand-to-hand as two or three Chillers attack her, blocking their blows while managing to blast another one. With a spin and a couple of kicks she breaks free and shoots another couple down.

Dax leaps straight up and spins in a corkscrewing motion, firing down at the Chillers around him. He hits one standing on a rock and it blows apart.

Angelica cartwheels and pulls out her own Drive Defender firing blasts at the Chillers, since her ice based powers wouldn't work on them.

"Sword mode!" Ronny states,she pulls on the handle of her Defender and it unfolds into a sword. She charges right through the blasts of a few Chillers. Reaching them, she slashes a couple of times, does a high sweeping kick to disarm another, slashes while back-kicking a Chiller away, crosses swords with a couple. Then with a swing of the sword, she sends a Chiller flying up towards where Will has just emerged from the ruins, fortunately morphed again and with his sword already in his hand.

"Will!" Ronny shouts,

Will slashes the Chiller and it blows apart.

"You're back!" Dax exclaims

"Nice teamwork." Rose comments

Will leaps down to ground level and slashes savagely at a group of Chillers that run to attack him. As they surround him, he reverses his grip on the sword. "Come on!" he spins around, swinging the Defender backhanded and knocking them all down.

Mack holds his sword-mode Defender across his arm in a ready position. "Come on!" he charges forward, slashing down Chillers, and goes down one knee as he backhands one into a flying midair spin. It explodes behind him in a burst of fire, which seems to be the cue for all of them to blow up. "Yeah! All right! Flurious - ha! That all you got?"

"Give me the jewel!" Flurious demands, he gestures at the ruins.

"Rise, and defeat the Power Rangers!" Flurious orders

The 'ruins' obey, rising into the form of a giant stone monster. It roars and bangs its hands together as the Rangers group together.

"Any ideas?" Mack asks

Angelica smacked her helmet, "Rookie."

"Yeah. It's zord time!" Dax answers

Mack's belt buckle unlocks to release his Tracker. He takes it and flips it open. "Activate!"

"Yeah!" the other four agree.

Angelica ninja streaks to higher ground to watch the zord fight.

The Dump Driver rolls up, and Mack is back in his control room, attaching his Tracker in its holder on the dashboard and taking the wheel as it rises into position. "I'm in!"

The Gyro Driver lifts up from on top of the Speed Driver, which unfolds into its usual shape. The Dump Driver unloads the Sub Driver and the Dozer Driver. On land, sea, and air, they line up.

"Rev 'em up!" Rangers exclaims "Fire!"

The DriveMax vehicles all open fire, blasting at the stone giant as they charge forward.

"You guys, take the lead." Will suggests

"It's got to be a team effort, Will." Ronny replies

"All for one, one for all." Dax seconds

"Okay, let's do it!" Rose states

"Let's finish this, Rangers!" Mack orders

Ronny lowers the scoop of her Dozer Driver and scoops up Stone Monster's foot, knocking it over. "Dig this!"

"Firing rockets!" Will informs

The front of the Speed Driver opens to reveal a battery of gun barrels which fire a purple beam. It hits the monster several times and knocks it down again.

"Yeah!" Willlaughs

Mack comments from display in Will's Driver. "Nice work, guys."

"It's your turn, Mack." Will replies

"Let's combine!" Mack orders, he hits the '1' button on his Tracker. We get a five-way pie slice combined view of the five Trackers as Will presses '2' on his own Tracker, Dax presses '3', Ronny '4', and Rose '5'.

"DriveMax Megazord!" Mack states

The vehicles unfold, separate, and join together to form the DriveMax Megazord, with the Rangers rising into their places behind their numbered consoles in the control room. They each lock their steering wheel assemblies into place.

"DriveMax Megazord, assembly complete! Let's end this." Mack states

Angelica jumps up excited "They did it!"

"Operation Overdrive!"

The Megazord poses triumphantly with its pick and shovel. Mack puts his Tracker into its slot on the dashboard.

"Engage." Mack orders

They all slide levers forward.

"Pickax!"

Mack turns his wheel and the Megazord swings its pickax into the ground. It sets off a wave that explodes the earth under the stone monster.

"That got him! Yeah!" Will exclaims

Unfortunately, that didn't got him, because he comes walking through the dust with a roar and grabs the Megazord's arms, pushing it back.

"What now?" Dax questions

"We need more power!" Rose answers

The pistons moving in the Megazord's legs, and it breaks free and punches Stone Monster.

"Let's shovel this fool!" Mack orders

DriveMax Megazord shovels up a couple of hunks of dirt.

"Have a nice trip." Mack states

This time, DriveMax's shovel rips up a whole hunk of the earth under Stone Monster. It tips and he falls on his back.

"Yeah!" all the rangers cheered but the Stone Monster just gets right back up for more.

"Aim for his power core." Angelica orders using her tracker to speak to her team.

"Right. Activating DriveMax Saber combination!" Rose replies

The pick and shovel combine into the DriveMax Saber. The megazord holds it out while it charges up with a glow, then swings it in a circle and slashes across it, blasting the monster. Stone Monster sparks, roars, falls on its face, and explodes. On the beach, Flurious just grunts and turns to walk away.

The Rangers are chattering excitedly as they enter their base under the Hartford mansion, where Andrew and Spencer are waiting.

"Great, we really worked as a team, huh?" Dax asks

"Yeah, it was so.." Rose answers, but was cut off by Hartford.

"How'd it go?" Andrew asks eagerly

"Great. We found Atlantis and brought back a cocoon. Massive sensory readings." Rose answers

"Fantastic! We'll keep Atlantis to ourselves for its own protection. Uh, Will - any problems along the way?" Andrew asks, fearing Angelica's wrath if Will didn't get along with the team.

"I…" Will began and was unable to admit when he was wrong.

"We had some problems, but, uh, we sorted them out. As a team." Mack answers as he puts hand on Will's shoulder.

"Good. Glad to hear it. Now, let's see what you found." Andrew replies

Will turns to Rose "Mind doing the honors?"

"That's what I'm here for. One powerful jewel, coming up." Rose answers surprised, she takes the cocoon feels over it for a second, and then effortlessly breaks it open.

"That's not a jewel! What a rip-off!" Daxcomplains

"It's an ancient scroll." Rose states

"The next piece of the puzzle." Andrew replies

Angelica slipped out of the base, only to have Mack follow her.

"So how do you know about teamwork?" Mack asks

"You want the truth?" Angelica asks,

Mack nods

"This is my third stint as a Power Ranger." Angelica answers, then walks off to her room in the mansion.


	4. The Overdrive Green Ranger's Past

The Overdrive team along with Andrew and Spencer were watching something amazing through the sliding glass doors.

Angelica was outside exercising not knowing she had an audience, she was startled out of her daily practice when a familiar mental voice laughed at her.

"Dad!" Angelica growled, "No fair hiding yourself!"

:_Who said I was hiding?_: Kreel answers, as he watched his daughter from the nearest tree, :_You weren't paying attention, if I had been a lava lizard, you would be one melted ice ninja._: he glided down to Angelica, who raised her arm to allow him to perch. :_It's so good to see you again_,:

"Where were you?" Angelica asks,

Kreel raised his wings and let them fall in a good imitation of a shrug, :_In the Mystic Realm mostly, the one known as Mystic Mother was trying to reverse the curse placed on your mother and me._:

Angelica turned and saw the team watching her. Kreel followed her gaze.

:_So you have new friends. I would like to meet them._: Kreel states,

"Very well." Angelica replies, she walked back to the mansion,

"So is it true?" Dax asks, eagerly almost to eager that he was invading Angelica's personal space.

"Is what true?" Angelica asks, fringing ignorance.

"That you were a Power Ranger?" Ronny asks,

Angelica glared at Mack, "Just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?"

"Sorry, Ms. Oliver." Mack answers,

"Yes, it's true." Angelica states, "I was a Power Ranger, I guess I should start with the background."

she went and sat down on the couch, Kreel hoped from Angelica's shoulder to the arm of the couch, where he settled down to ponder the new team that his daughter had joined.

"It all started when, I was fifteen," Angelica began then started to explain everything from Lothor to Mesogog.

:_You left a part out,_: Kreel states, in open telepathy making the others stare as if they were going crazy, Angelica noticed out of the corner of her eye that Mack also was frighten about the mental voice, he just heard.

"And what part would that be?" Angelica asks, looking at the ice phoenix.

:_Your relationship with me, of course._: Kreel answers, gently nipping at Angelica's fingers, with his beak.

"Sorry," Angelica apologized, "This is Kreel and he's my biological father."

"Huh?" Andrew asks, "how is that possible?"

"Kreel has a humanoid form, but he can't access all the time, it's because of a curse that he and my biological mother had placed on them, years before I was born," Angelica answers, "My sister and I are fire and Ice ninjas, so are biological parents are fire and ice phoenixes," she then looked at Kreel, "Did you and Mom get your curses reversed?"

:_You are asking a very stupid question for a genius,_: Kreel answers, as his feathers ruffled, :_Seeing as I am still in this form, but we did get more human time before we have to revert back to this form,_:

Angelica's mouth formed a silence 'O' before she smacked herself on her forehead, "I should have figured that out,"

Kreel rolled his eyes at Angelica, :Silly, so explain what you are doing out here?"

Angelica explained about Operation Overdrive project and Kreel's eyes widen then he glared icily at Andrew Hartford. Before he launched himself into the air and began to peak and curse at Hartford, for being so stupid to allow such evil to be unleashed on earth.

The Overdrive Green Ranger smiled at the sight of Andrew getting punished, "Dad, that's enough we need him alive,"

Kreel stopped and circled then went back to Angelica, :_So what do you have to eat in this place, I'm starved?_:


	5. Heart of Blue

DarkPriestess66: to the two 'Guest' reviews, if Desiree was in this story it wouldn't say Operation Overdrive: Angelica's Story. If she does come in, I have no clue where it's going to be. If I did why would I give it away?

Now onto the new chapter.

Angelica, Kreel, who was perched on Angelica's shoulder, Rose, Mack, Andrew, Ronny, and Dax are in their base under the Hartford mansion, collected around a table holding the scroll the Rangers retrieved from Atlantis.

"so, what do you think is inside the scroll?" Andrew questions,

"Only one way to find out. Pop that puppy open!" Ronny answers

Andrew begins to do just that, by untying and unrolling the scroll.

Meanwhile, the elevator doors at the back of the room open and Will comes out, followed by Spencer. "Whoo! Man, you guys have got to check out the HoverTek Cycle! Spencer's hooking me up."

"Yes, and you will be _hooked up_ when it's good and ready." Spencer replies, Angelica smiled, she was the one who came up with the HoverTek Cycle design. She just used Hartford's fortune. '_Since when did I become Haley?_'

The scroll is unrolled now, and they all look at the strange design on it.

Kreel peered down at the parchment,:Anyone know what it is?:

"Helicopter." Ronny answers,

"Helicopter?" Willrepeatssarcastically

Angelica half listened to the others talking and arguing at the same time,

Rose looks on with a smile and then sticks her fingers in her mouth and whistles. In the resulting silence, she carefully folds the scroll so that the design becomes a recognizable picture. "Look familiar?"

"It's a sword!" Ronny exclaims

"It's Neptune's sword. That's about all I know about it. Going to have to do some more research." Andrew states, asSpencer and Angelica gave a sidelong look at Rose "Unless…"

"What makes you think I know any..." Rose began thensmiles "Okay. The sword of Neptune belonged to the god of the sea, and it's actually made up of three scrolls, not just this one."

"Looks like we have to find two more scrolls" Angelica replies, she then turned and left to go work on the HoverTek with Spencer.

:I'm going to scout the city: Kreel states,

"Alright, just don't get caught." Angelica replies,

Kreel launched himself up and out through the exit. He soared in the guise of a hawk, where he spotted Dax, '_wonder what he is doing?_' he decided to follow.

Dax is walking down a busy street in The city. He's reading a copy of 'Final Cut' magazine.

"'Actor, lead role. Knowledge of martial arts a must.'" Dax read outloud, he does a little martial arts move and laughs. "Oh, come on! Am I perfect, or what?" he continues to read "'To play a dwarf detective.'"

Kreel saw Dax pause, but the Blue Ranger looks determined.

"I can do it. That's why they call it acting." Dax states, as he smiles again, the sound of a woman's voice interrupts. "Help!"

Kreel veered as he saw a woman being attacked by a monster,

Dax takes off running, and finds a woman being menaced by a monster in an alley. The creature is blocky and machine-like, and has a keyhole design where his face should be.

"Hello." the monster greets, laughing at fearful young woman.

Dax spots them from a sidewalk above. "Hey, ugly!"

"What?!" the creature asks

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Dax asks, hetossed his magazine away and leaps over a railing, landing in the alley.

Kreel's beak fell open, as he saw the monster was bigger then Dax.

"You were saying?" the monster questions

"Or at least - closer to it?" Dax replies

The monster attacks by swiping at him, but Dax spin-kicks in response. The monster kicks at him, but Dax flips backwards, dodges, and rolls past him. He does another acrobatic kick and then a gravity-defying run across the fence across one side of the alley. Another spinning kick or two, then the monster gives him a leg sweep which Dax avoids with a spectacular backflip all the way to the wall behind him. He rebounds off the wall and knocks the monster down with a midair kick.

"I'm not done yet!" The creature states, he disappears in a puff of violet smoke.

Dax goes to help the woman up. She's young and very pretty, with dark brown hair. She's wearing a dark purple faceted stone on a chain around her neck.

Kreel narrowed his eyes at the woman, something about her seem familiar to him. But who is she?

"Are you all right?" Dax asks

"Yeah. Thanks." Woman answers

They face each other. Dax stares as if he's never seen a pretty girl before.

The woman smiles warmly. "I'm Mira."

"I'm - beautiful." Dax replies, thenlaughs self-consciously "I mean, you're beautiful. I'm Dax."

"So, Dax, where'd you learn to move like that?" Mira asks,

"Oh… I'm a, I'm a stunt man." Dax answers thentrips over his own feet and almost falls "Yeah. But if you really want to see me move, we'll need a dance floor."

"Okay." Mira replies

"Yeah, I got all the… Okay?" Dax asks, Mira nods, Dax laughs "I just asked you out, didn't I? And you just said yes, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." Mira answers

They both grin and laugh.

Back at the mansion, Angelica was in the base as Mack and Ronny arrive by sliding down firehouse-style poles from the house above.

"Don't you ever leave the base?" Mack asks,

"Nope, your father is a great archaeologist but I studied Bio-Mechanical engineering, along with being able to design the Trackers and the zords," Angelica answers, "I went to Reefside Tech and I'm still in school but only online."

Andrew, Rose, and Will are working at the monitor/computer station.

"Found the two missing scrolls?" Mack asks, changing the subject.

"Not yet. I'm working on it." Andrew answers

Rose asksgrinning "Anyone seen Dax?"

Speaking of, Dax slides down his pole and lands flat on his butt with a yelp.

"You're supposed to use the pole." Ronny states

"Sorry, I was, ah, I was thinking about someone and forgot to use the pole." Dax replies

"Forgot?" Ronny asks,laughs "Never mind. Any luck researching more info on the sword of Neptune?"

Kreel appears in the base, Angelica felt his suspicions about someone.

Dax gets up and crosses the room to join them, rubbing his bruised posterior. "No, I, uh, uhh… Was I supposed to do research?"

"Are you all right, Dax? Seems like your mind's been a little preoccupied lately?" Mack asks, grinning.

Dax has picked up a sandwich and bites into it.

"That's my...oh nevermind." Angelica states,

"It's love. I've seen it happen before." Will explains, heputs his hands on Rose's shoulders and leans close to her ear "A woman's got him under a spell."

"No way. I'm not under any spell." Dax replies,gesturing with the sandwich

"Yeah, we can see that." Angelica replies, rolling her eyes.

They laugh as Dax looks dazedly at the sandwich and then takes another big bite.

During the hilarity, Spencer arrives. "Sir, while returning from the mechanic's lab, I received this e-mail." he hands Andrew the message.

"Is it about my HoverTek Cycle?" Will questions

"The words 'patience is a virtue' are lost on your generation." Spencer replies

"It seems the other two scrolls _were_ in the international Museum of Antiquities." Andrew explainsagitated

"Were?" Rose repeats

"About two years ago, they were believed to have been stolen by Lady Penelope Easterbrook-Smythe." Andrew answers

Will interruptsexcited "The Gray Manx? Her heists are legendary. I've tried for years to recover artifacts she allegedly stole from museums. Never been able to catch her with a thing."

"Then, where would someone like her keep these scrolls?" Rose asks

"I imagine that, like most ladies, she would keep her most precious possessions close to her. I believe she lives close by." Spencer answers

"Let's go." Mack orders

As the Rangers start off, there's a beeping.

"Master Dax? Your young lady, again." Spencer called

The Rangers see Mira on the monitor screen behind Spencer and Andrew.

Will comments whilesmirking "Third time this week. It's getting serious."

"Guys, we have to go. Dax, you can talk to her later." Mack states

"Of course I can. We've got work to do. Let's go!" Dax exclaims thenstops at the elevator door "Guys, uh… I'll just be a couple of minutes."

"Just go, Dax." Angelica sighed,

The Rangers are somewhere in The City, the yellow jeep and two motorcycles. They've obviously been waiting for some time as Dax drives up on his all-terrain vehicle.

"A couple of minutes?" Mack asks,

"Surprise, surprise. We didn't think you were going to make it." Ronny replies

"I even thought you were going to do something dumb like bring her along." Mack comments

"What did you do?" Angelica asks,

"Hey, come on, guys. I thought you knew me better than that." Dax replies,Rose smiles skeptically "I dropped her off around the corner. But I told her to stay there!"

"Guys, focus. Will's not out yet." Rose states,

Will's inside a building where a bald, uniformed guard is speaking into a radio communicator as he walks down a hallway whose walls are painted a hideous shade of dark yellow.

"All clear on this end. I'll check out the south corridor." Guard reports

Will is somehow suspended above him, in the corner where walls meet ceiling, holding a scroll. Will smiles. Next thing, back out in the street Will descends by means of a tiny black parachute, which is attached to his Overdrive Tracker and disappears back into it as soon as he lands behind the other Rangers, startling them. "You guys waiting for someone?"

"How did you…?" Ronny asks,

Will twirls his Tracker with a smirk and then pulls open his jacket. Two scrolls are tucked into his belt. "Ta-da! Sword of Neptune, volumes two and three."

Ronny and Dax laugh approvingly. Angelica turned as she heard footsteps, she saw two tall, bald guards, apparently the one inside and his near-twin brother.

"Freeze!" Guard exclaims

"There's six of us and only two of them. We're Power Rangers! Let's do something!" Dax states

"Remind me to give you a lecture of being a Ranger," Angelica hissed, reaching for her pocket and her small packet of dust to make a quick get away if she had too.

The Guard is approaching Will and holding his hand out "Hand it over. You took something that didn't belong to you." Will backs off and looks at Mack, who nods slightly.

"oh, man." Will sighs, he gives him the scrolls, and the guard backs off to join his still-silent buddy.

"You obviously don't know who we work for." Mack states, Will taps his Tracker with a glare.

"Evidently, you don't know who _we_ work for." Guard replies,

An elderly, white-haired, very plump woman appears behind the guards. She's wearing a black suit, a blue blouse, a long string of pearls and carrying a large handbag. "They work for me."

"Lady Penelope!" Guard exclaims

"Enough, I'll take the scrolls." Lady Penelope states, shegestures as the guards just stand there "Dismissed." she smirks nastily at the Rangers "Time to end your suffering."

Angelica smirked as the other Rangers all look mystified at this remark, but they fall into line and put up their fists.

"Box an old lady, would we?" Lady Penelope asks, she gotmore puzzled looks "Then let's do it."

Lady Penelope puts up her fists too.

Angelica started laughing as watched the scene, "About time!"

The other Rangers stare at each other for a moment, then she bends over laughing. As Lady Penelope straightens up, she peels a rubber mask off,

"Spencer?!" Mack exclaims,

"Ah. Better get these back to the mansion for safekeeping." Spencer replies, hegives scrolls to Will, who looks spooked

"But, Spencer…" Rose beganlaughing

"The disguise? Mr. Hartford thought you might need a little help. Now, you get back with those scrolls. I'll only slow you down." Spencer replies, heturns and walks away, stumbling on his high heels despite having had no problem with them before. The Rangers all laugh.

"You knew?" Will asks as they got ready to leave.

"Yep," Angelica answers, "I seen Spencer's wardrobe." she jumped into the back of the jeep.

A few moments later, Angelica was on high alert. It was too quiet as they are riding back to the Hartford mansion, in the jeep and their motorcycles and all-terrain vehicle. Something unseen fires a weapon at them from above, sending a greenish beam down which sets off an explosion behind them. They screech to a stop and leave their vehicles as a monster leaps to the street to confront them.

"Give me the scrolls!" the monster demanded

'_They're not Mesogog's freaks, I can tell what that thing is_' Angelica thought as she took a defensive stance.

"Afraid not, metal head. Let's lock him up!" Mack replies,

"Yeah!" Dax agrees

The others nod in agreement.

They pull their Trackers off their shoulders.

"Ready?" Mack asks,

"Ready!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

they all morph.

"Ha!" The Rangers exclaim once morphed

They charge; the monster charges. Mack leaps into a midair kick and lands no more than a glancing blow. Behind him, Will jump-kicks to no effect, Dax tries a kick, punch and leg sweep, Rose and Ronny leap over the monster's head and turn to hit him with bicycle kicks. This only annoys the monster, who goes flying through all of them, hitting them with sparky impacts. Will and Dax charge again: Dax is knocked aside, Will is hit and somersaults to a hard landing on the pavement. Mack and Angelica moves in and connects with several spin-kicks.

"Take this!" the creature states, it hits him with a beam from his central lock-face, blasting him backwards. Next it's Rose and Ronny's turn, and they get in several kicks and punches, then somersault over the monster in unison. To make a long fight short, Will attacks with a flying leap from a car, slashing with his Overdrive Defender in sword mode, and gets kicked back; Dax comes in swinging and somersaults away; Will tries again and is knocked into a stack of barrels. The monster blasts at Rose and Ronny, sending them flying into similar stacks of barrels. He gets out that same weapon and shoots at Dax, setting off an explosion behind him.

Dax attacks again with his Defender in sword mode, exchanging several blows with the monster before the monster grabs his sword hand, spins him around, and kicks him in the back. Dax rolls and gets back up. "Come on!"

"You want more?" the creature asks,

Dax get more, as the monster uses his blaster again. There's a massive explosion that sends Dax flying and spinning into the air. He falls and lands on the roof of a car, and rolls off onto the ground.

"Weird! I had an easy time beating this guy earlier. He must have taken his vitamins." Dax comments in disbelief

The others are getting blasted again with a flaming explosion. Kreel appeared and landed on a nearby roof, watching for the time being. He wanted to find out who this Mira really was.

"Hey!" Dax exclaims

Suddenly Mira appears, running up behind the monster.

"Dax!" Mira called out

"Huh?" Dax asks

"Be careful!" Mira warns

"Get back, Mira!" Dax shouts

Dax runs forward, but the monster is faster, grabbing Mira around the shoulders. "Gotcha!"

"Mira!" Dax exclaims

"Toss me the scrolls if you want to save her." the monster demands

"We don't have a choice. Will, give me those scrolls!" Dax exclaims

"What?" Will and Angelica asks, the former is reluctant to hand of the scrolls. But Angelica is trying to figure out what this girl's game was?

Will goes to Dax with the scrolls in his hand.

"No!" Ronny shouts

"Here." Will states

"Sorry, guys." Dax apologizes, as he starts to walk toward the monster and Mira.

"Hurry up! Come on, give me that!" the monster exclaims

"They're yours." Dax replies, giving the scrolls to the monster.

The monster grabs them and heaves Mira high into the air. "Sucker!"

"No!" Dax shouts, he dashes to catch Mira as she falls with a scream.

The monster disappears with a laugh.

"Mira!" Dax exclaims

"I'm sorry." Mira apologizes

"That's okay." Dax replies

"Oh, man. Foiled by love." Will comments

Angelica turned and walked off, she didn't want to be near Dax right now because she was likely to punch him in the face. Kreel flew above her,

:_Something about her throws me off_: Kreel states,

:_You think?_: Angelica asks, :_Of all the dumb rookie moves to do,_:

she stopped and leans against a building, Kreel comes and perches on her shoulder, she breathed in and out until she was calm enough to return to her team. She went back and discovered that Dax and Mira were gone. "How much you want to bet that he isn't going break up with her?"

"You're on." Ronny answers, "Twenty bucks."

"We better start looking for that monster," Angelica states, "He's sure to show up again,"

Somewhere in the city, the other five Rangers are morphed and confronting the monster, who's using a jagged sword this time.

"Give me the third scroll!" the monster demands

"Never!" Mack answers then turnsto Will "Where's Dax?"

"Three guesses - first two don't count." Will answers

"Mira!" Mack growls angrily

"There's still four of us! Let's get him." Rose replies

"Yeah!" the rest agreed

"Kreel! Go back to the mansion and get to the bottom of this!" Angelica shouted to the ice phoenix circling above them.

:_Yes, and I'm sure Dax will have a frozen butt if I learn he's still there with her,_: Kreel replies before leaving.

Back to the Hartford mansion, where Mira is wandering the halls. Kreel was shadow stalking her each time she looked back, he would pose like he was a stuffed bird.

Miracalls out "Dax?" she spots him in Andrew's study "A half hour's up; I'm here!"

Dax is standing at Andrew's desk "Great. I've got a little surprise for you. Let me just take care of this."

Dax has the third scroll in his hands, and puts it away in a wooden box. Mira looks interested. Dax then walks to her around the desk and pulls two tickets out of his pocket with a grin.

Mira gasps. "The Heckapalooza concert? You know I wanted to go to this. You're the best."

"Nothing's too good for you." Dax replies, then his communicator gives a chirping beep, and Dax checks his Tracker. "I've just got to take care of some business. I'll meet you back here tonight? You know the way out." Mira nods "I'll see you later."

"Okay. You be careful." Mira replies, she watches him go with a smile.

Kreel watched from the beams of the mansion, '_What are you up?_' he thought

~~~back in the city~~~~

A mob of Chillers appears to back up the monster as they fight under some kind of geodesic dome. We see each of the Rangers in turn surrounded and attacked by them as Mack tried in vain to get at the monster.

"Flurious," Angelica snarled

"Get him!" the monster orders

Mack and Will stand back to back.

"There's too many of them!" Mack exclaims

"I have an idea!" Will replies

They separate - Will does a leg sweep to clear some space and then speaks into his Tracker communicator.

"Spencer! Is my HoverTek Cycle ready for action?" Will asks,

Andrew and Spencer in Overdrive HQ watching Will on the monitor screen. In the next shot we see Spencer in the tiny screen on Will's Tracker.

"I'll hook you up, sir." Spencer answers

A motorcycle appears from an unfamiliar group of industrial-looking buildings. It's basically black and silver, but has a purple front-piece and seat, and two forward-pointing blue and white projections on each side of the front wheel. There's an Overdrive logo on the side of the front section. Riderless, it skids onto a road and takes off. Will appears, now outside that dome they were all in. He leaps with a twisting somersault onto the HoverTek, and brings it to a skidding stop on a street running alongside some warehouses.

"Oh, yeah!" Will exclaims with alaugh

A mob of Chillers comes running at him, waving their weapons.

"HoverTek Cycle, punch it!"

Will accelerates at them. They shoot at him with both flame and freeze blasts. He rides through the explosions and swerves just before hitting them, apparently going back the other way.

Will is riding through what looks like a parking lot, with the Chillers blasting away at him. Several big fiery explosions go off behind him, and he pulls up the front of the cycle and jumps over the Chillers' heads.

"Yeah! Over the top!"

Will lands on a car roof, denting it before continuing to the ground.

"Lasers fire!"

Purple lasers blast from the twin projections on the sides of the front wheel, setting off more explosions and knocking the Chillers down. Two of them go flying into some convenient and oddly elastic barrels. There's more laser-blasting, more flying Chillers, more barrels, ending with Will blasting a bunch of Chillers and driving through them.

"All right!" Will laughs "Knock 'em down! Yeah!"

Will stops with a swivel while balanced on the front wheel. Then he pops a wheelie and zooms back, blasting down more Chillers. But the evil troops fight back, covering a patch of the road ahead of him with ice.

"Oh, no! Whoa!" Will exclaims, he spins out dizzily, with the HoverTek obviously out of control. "Whoa! Whoaa!"

The Chillers blast at him with their fire-bursts now. Maybe that's a mistake, because Will and the HoverTek go flying up over yet another massive fiery explosion.

"My turn! Whooo! Hover mode time!" Will states

The Cycle transforms into a one-person helicopter sort of thing. The wheels are rotated to the sides of the seat and the body comes up behind the driver to form a column to the rotating helicopter blades. Will whips through a quick turn and zooms back down.

"Fire!" Will exclaims, Hefires from those same laser cannons, blasting the heck out of the remaining Chillers, who go flying and spinning into barrels and cars. A line of them fire back at Will, and he blasts them and goes diving though them as they fly into the air and shatter into ice shards.

"Gotta love it!" Will laughs

~~~~at the mansion~~~

Kreel's eyes narrowed as his talons flexed, he watched as Mira is opening the wooden box where Dax put the remaining scroll. She picks it up.

"The scroll." Mira states, as shechuckles unpleasantly.

Dax steps out from behind the mummy case against the wall as Mira starts to leave with the scroll, and blocks her way. "You know, for a while there, I really believed that it was me that you wanted."

"Not as much as the sword of Neptune." Mira repliescalm and cold

"Didn't I mean anything to you?" Dax answers

"Ah… no." Mira answers

"Who are you, Mira?" Dax questions

Mira straightens her arms at her sides and her clothing transforms into a black body suit with a long black cloak, a patterned violet piece down the front with a violet ribbon around her waist, and silver metal bands around her wrists, upper arms, and thighs. Her hair has changed too, into an elaborate arrangement. The dark purple gem pendant is still hanging from her neck.

Kreel spread his wings about to attack, he knew this being and it wasn't good news.

"Miratrix. And you won't stop me. That's the problem with the human heart. It controls everything… and I control yours. Now, out of my way, Blue Ranger." Mira answers, she walks forward confidently, bumping Dax and shoving him aside as she passes. He just stands there, looking miserable.

Kreel launched himself off his hiding place, :_Get your head together, Your Team needs you!_: he then flew passed and headed out the door.

~~~~back at the fight,~~~~

This time rejoining Mack, Angelica, Rose, and Ronny inside the dome where they're still battling the monster. It's three against one with the Chillers now gone, but they're not doing too well. Ronny kicks the monster several time, Mack blocks a blow from his sword, Rose joins Ronny for another kick and gets spun to the floor, Ronny cartwheels to the attack and is hit with the monster's sword and knocked down. She lies stunned while the monster comes at her with sword high, but at the last moment Will comes flying in and kicks him back.

Willhelping Ronny up "Still no Dax?"

"No. This is getting ridiculous!" Ronny answers

At the Hartford mansion, after Kreel gave an mental earful to Spencer, the butler enters the study to find Dax at the pool table, aimlessly knocking a few balls around.

"Master Dax! Might I inquire why you're not out fighting to save the world with the others?" Spencer questions

"They're better off without me." Dax answers

Dax misses his shot with the pool cue and sighs.

"I messed up everything. Why didn't I see it earlier?" Dax asks

"See what, sir?" Spencer asks

"That Mira was not the sweet, innocent girl of my dreams, but a cunning intergalactic warrior who was after the five jewels." Dax answers

"Believe it or not, I know exactly how you feel." Spencer states

"You do?" Dax asks

"Oh, don't let this cheery demeanor fool you. My heart has been broken on more than one occasion." Spencer answers

"So, how do you get over it?" Dax questions

"Time. But one thing that will help you now is to rely on your friends. Oh, romances will come and go, but true friends are always there for each other." Spencer answers

Dax nods slightly just before his communicator bleeps. He looks at it and then back at Spencer.

"Look, I need you to do something for me." Dax states

"Certainly, sir." Spencer agrees

Back at the fight, which has now moved outside the doors of a modernistic-looking building. The monster has just knocked all the Rangers down to the pavement.

"I don't know how much more we can take! Huh?" Mack asks, as he was getting up.

Miratrix appears, scroll in hand, smiling nastily. "He's absorbed the power of the first two scrolls. Five of you could never stop him."

"I knew Dax was too good for her." Ronny comments

Dax runs in, and stands in front of his teammates. "Hey, I'm back and ready to rock."

"Give it up, Rangers. Thanks to Dax, we now have the three scrolls." Miratrix taunts

Miratrix holds up the scroll and signals to the monster, who laughs and blasts the Rangers. Dax dives and rolls under it, and is the only one not hit.

"Drive Vortex!" Dax shouts, heleaps through the air and uses the Vortex to attack Ultreg. An instant later Ronny, Mack, Angelica, and Rose are jumping and blasting at the monster with their Defenders. Then all six Rangers are together as Mack turns a piece of his Defender into a new position.

"Let's pick this lock's pockets. Send him back where he belongs!" Mack orders, then the six Rangers with Will, Mack, and Dax standing while Ronny, Angelica, and Rose kneel, all with Defenders in firing position.

"Fire!" Mack exclaims

The six beams hit the monster and he disappears into a sparking explosion with a scream.

"Right in the keyhole!" Mack states

Miratrix looks worried, and touches the purple stone she wears around her neck. "I could use a little help here, Master."

Kreel's keen eyesight looks into the stone, he seen being, he hasn't seen in a eons, he's armored and helmeted, with a glowing yellow light showing behind the Y shaped opening in the face of his helmet. There's quite a bit of decoration on his armor, and a furry collar around the neck.

'_Why is my past coming back to bit me in the tail feathers?_' Kreel thought.

"And I could use a little help getting out of here! Oh, very well." the being replies, he holds his hands together in front of his chest in a mystical-looking gesture, and growls loudly. A bunch of little engraved tablets begins to fly around him in a whirlwind. After a moment, he gestured and they go flying up and out. The monster is covered with them and promptly grows to giant size.

"You're no problem for me now!" the monster exclaims

"This is where you five take over," Angelica states, she still didn't have a DriveMax zord and wasn't sure if she wanted one. She still missed her old friend the Saber-Tooth. She leapt onto a building to watch.

"Nothing a few good Zords can't solve." Dax replies

"DriveMax Zords, activate!" Mack states

Andrew states from theOverdrive base "Control console drivers on their way."

Andrew flips a control, and the five briefcase-like console drivers, which are in their niches in the wall, glow and disappear. They appear again in the sky, flying down into the waiting grips of the Rangers. They flip through the air one by one and land in their Zords.

Dax puts his wheel and Tracker in place "I'm in."

The five zords formed the DriveMax Megazord.

"Go!" Mack orders

"Yeah!"

The DriveMax charges at the monster and clashes swords with him, but a sudden blue shock wave of energy knocks it back and away to go crashing down into the street on its back.

"What the!?" Angelica questions,

"Whoa! This guy packs a wallop!" Mack exclaims

"Now, stop fooling around and finish this…" Miratrix states as sheholds up scroll with a smile "with the sword power of Neptune!"

"What's going on?" Mack, Kreel and Angelica asks

Miratrix ispuzzled and looks at the scroll "With the sword power of Neptune!" She gives the scroll another look, and then quickly unrolls it. Instead of a puzzle or a picture of a sword, she sees a cartoon image of Dax grinning at her. "It's a fake. Dax, you tricked me?!"

"And you, me." Dax repliesangrily

Angelica seen Spencer comes huffing and puffing up.

"I pray I'm not too late." Spencer states, he stops and throws the real scroll up into the air. It flies up, up, up, and into the waiting hand of the DriveMax Megazord.

"Thanks again, Spence." Dax states

"Let's see what this baby can do with a little scroll power!" Mack states, he hits a couple of buttons and the scroll enclosed in the Megazord's hand lights up, its golden glow rapidly becoming blinding. As the flare fades, the Megazord's sword lights up briefly. The monster comes running with a roar.

DriveMax swings its newly charged sword and throws a golden-glowing blast at the monster. The monster's sword lights up - and disappears, turning into the two scrolls Dax handed over earlier. They fall to the ground at Spencer's feet.

"Oh no!" the monster exclaims

"Three scrolls, no waiting. That's service with a smile." Dax states

With a grunt, Mack spins his wheel. DriveMax sweeps its sword in a circle, making the Overdrive logo appear, then slashes through it.

"Arrrgg! Locked and dropped!" the monster exclaims as he blows up.

"We'll meet again, Rangers." Miratrix vows

Angelica rolls her eyes, "Some things never change."

The Rangers and Spencer returned to the mansion, The Rangers walk into the study,

Will's arm around Dax's shoulders. "I'm sorry for doubting you, Dax. I guess we all are."

"Hey, if it weren't for you guys keeping my eyes open, I might never have figured her out." Dax replies

"What gave her away?" Ronny asks

"For one, the only time I saw that monster? Was when she was around." Dax answers

"That's not much to go on." Rose responds

"Rose's right," Angelica agrees, "Anything else?"

"But then she let it slip that she knew we were looking for the jewels. I never told her." Dax replies

"Ah." Will states

"I'm sorry, guys. I never meant to get sidetracked like that." Dax apologizes

"I can't blame you. She was hot. Evil, but hot." Will replies

"Men," Angelica sighs, "No matter the age or team, they never change."

"Thanks." Dax states, thentakes a breath "Now, let's check out this sword!"

They all gather around a circular table and Rose lines up the three scrolls end to end. In a flash of light, they transform into a quite beautiful antique sword. Rose lifts it and we can see an empty mounting on the hilt.

"The jewel's gone. Now what?" Rose asks

Suddenly crackling electric bolts start to fly over the sword as Rose barely holds on.

"Whoa!" the Rangers state in surprise.

Then the sword flies out of Rose's hands and into a map on the wall, where it vibrates with its point driven into a spot in the Caribbean.

"Anybody ever been to St. Lucia in the Caribbean?" Will asks

"That's where I'm going for my honeymoon," Angelica answers, then as an afterthought, "But my fiancé doesn't know about it yet."


	6. Sisters Reunitedkinda

_In meadow, there were flowers of all kinds. The figure spotted a temple, slowly making it's way toward the temple, there was a fire going, crackling merrily away at the fuel it was consuming. _

"_Where am I?" the figure asks,_

"_That's the question isn't it?" was the reply _

_the figure turned a gasped "It's not possible," _

"_Of course, it is. Sis," _

"_Desiree? I thought you were in training." the figure states_

"_I am, but not here and I thought you were a genius, we're dreaming stooge." Desiree replies, "Angelica, seriously are you that crazy to not think we're special enough not contact each other during sleep?" _

"_Okay, you have a valid point." Angelica replies, she moved to sit on the railing surrounding the temple, "So we have twelve hours to spend together?"_

"_More or less, the head Sensai of the Temple learned the hard way not to wake me up," Desiree answers, "He lets me wake on my own now, so how's your team?" _

_Angelica looks at her sister, "I want to throttle the lot of them, I have never had a bunch of self-absorbed idiots to work with!" she went on the explain the characteristics of the Overdrive team. _

"_You're dealing a copy of Shane, another you, and a few of our other friends?" Desiree asks, "Glad, I don't have a copy of myself for you to deal with," _

"_Now that you put it that way," Angelica states, as she leaned on her sister's shoulder, "I can't do this, I should just quit being an Overdrive Ranger," _

"_Hey, hey, hey, where's this coming from?" Desiree asks, _

"_We could deal with other Dinos, because we had each other to lean onto for support, but now.." Angelica answers, even if this was her dream self, she could still feel the tears welling up._

"_You can't vent to your teammates, because they can't understand." Desiree finished, knowing her sister. "You have to be the one, who is strong, the one that everyone looks to for experience. The one who can solve anything from zords breaking down to creating morphers for newbie rangers that have promise." _

"_Why can't you just show up and join the team?" Angelica asks, "It could be like old times." _

"_Wish, I could Ice Princess," Desiree answers, "But this time it's all you, I'm not going to steal your thunder, but seeing as I'm half-way through with my training, I might come and help whip those rookies into shape." _

_Angelica began to hear an annoying sound, like buzzing. _

"_My alarm's going off?" Angelica asks,_

_Desiree nods, "Yep, don't worry so much, we always can meet here and you can vent to someone who can understand, even give some advice." _

_Angelica looked at her hand as she began to fade out, "I miss you, sis."_

"_Likewise, we'll see each other in the flesh again, count on it." Desiree replies, before she too faded out._


	7. Weather or Not

DarkPriestess66: I'm sure, I wrote in the summary that Desiree will NOT be in this story! So don't ask.

Angelica padded out of her room, wearing her fluffy green housecoat with matching slippers. She wasn't a morning person. She stumbled her way into the kitchen, where she prepared herself a cup of coffee,

"Morning, Miss Oliver." Spencer greets as he walked into to begin preparing breakfast for the Rangers, and Mr. Hartford.

Angelica grunted something non-verbal, Spencer could only laugh at the woman, who could and did scare the daylights out of his employer.

Once she had her coffee, she felt a bit more lively, "If you need me, I will be in the other room doing my morning meditation,"

"Very Well," Spencer agrees,

The Rangers gathered around Angelica completely amazed at what they saw.

"How long can she do this?" Ronny asks,

"As long as I need too, if I am not interrupted." Angelica asks, as she opened her eyes. She looked at the clock on the wall, four hours...not her best time, but what can she do.

A few hours later, the Rangers are relaxing on a sofa and chairs in what looks like a living room. Rose is reading while Will and Ronny talk about their upcoming mission to find the gem from Neptune's sword. They have their bags pack, in the form of color-coded duffel bags on the floor.

"Whoo! St. Lucia! Nothing like a mission to a Caribbean island paradise." Will states,

"Yeah, the beach is a little slow for me - unless I'm flying through the sand in a dune buggy!" Ronny exclaims

"Hey." Will agrees

"I don't think we'll be seeing many dune buggies where we're going." Rose state, as she wasreading from book "'The southern part of the island is mostly dense jungle and forest.'"

Mack walks in, carrying a large packed duffel bag. "This is so amazing, traveling deep into uncharted territory to locate a powerful jewel before the forces of evil can find it and use it against humanity! Ahh, is this high adventure or what?"

As Will and Ronny grin at his enthusiasm, Dax enters by somersaulting in from the entrance and landing with a crash on the pile of duffel bags. Dax lies there on his back, clutching and squeezing a blue drawstring bag full of something that makes a slight clinking sound.

Angelica walked in and had to raise an eyebrow at Dax, who was laying in the middle of the packs. "I don't want to know."

"Not so fast. I read that St. Lucia - is haunted." Dax states

"That's just folklore, Dax." Rose replies

"And the Abyss of Evil was just ninja folklore." Angelica commented, she shivered as she remembered the feel of all the past evil that was down there.

"Are those marbles?" Mack questions

"Not just any marbles. They're my lucky marbles." Dax answers

Mack is grinning "Now don't worry, Dax. We're Power Rangers. We're unbeatable."

Down in the Overdrive base, Andrew is working at the computer station, which is displaying a diagram of a drill vehicle. He presses some controls, looks at it again, and walks away.

"Spencer?" Andrew asks

Spencer appears from the stairway, wearing a multicolored knit cap with long dreadlocks, a big white shirt, striped shorts, and carrying a drum. "You called, sir?"

"Spencer, I-" Andrew began but hesees Spencer "What's with the getup?"

"In case I'm needed on this mission, I wanted to show you that I'm able to blend in as an islander - before you send me undercover as a parrot." Spencer answers

"Well, hopefully that won't be necessary. Why isn't the Drill Driver operational yet?" Andrew asks,

"It is running a little behind schedule, sir, but I assure you it will be ready for this island adventure." Spencer answers

"Good. Get the team together." Andrew states

"Sir." Spencer replies as he turned to leave.

"Oh, and, Spencer?" Andrew asks,

"Sir?" Spencer asks

"Very…irie." Andrew answers

Spencergrins and taps on his drum "Indeed, Mon."

Twenty minutes, the Rangers went down to the base with their packs,

"Remember, be careful. There's no telling who you might run into on this island." Andrew states,

"Better then being on Ohoiko Island," Angelica counters, remembering that incident, but it did manage to get her sister and Hunter together, now if only Hunter would get the courage to ask Desiree to marry him.

An alarm goes off and they look over to see the monitor showing Lava Lizards dragging the tanker truck driver away.

"_Take him away."_ Moltor's voice orders

"Looks like your trip's gonna have to wait. Moltor has other plans." Andrew states

"Let's Ranger up!" Angelica states, as she got her Tracker from the holder.

"And he's in Australia." Andrew states

"Ready?" Mack questions

"Ready! Overdrive accelerate! Now!"

In Australia; Moltor pulls open the hatch door on the side of the truck.

"Get it!" Moltor exclaims

One of the Lava Lizards reaches inside and pulls something out. At that moment the Rangers arrive, jumping down from the SHARC as it flies overhead. They drop down holding hands to form a six-person circle, like skydivers.

"We gotta help him!" Rose exclaims

"Yeah. I'll save the driver! You guys go after Moltor!" Mack replies

Angelica, Will, Dax, Ronny, and Rose gang up on Moltor.

Mack leaps and lands a flying bicycle kick into one of the Lava Lizards, knocking him away and down. "Hey! Let him go!" he pulls the driver out of the grips of the other two lizards and back-kicks one.

"Duck!" Mack shouts,

They duck under a sword and spin away. Meanwhile the other four Rangers are driving Moltor backwards with a barrage of kicks and punches. Moltor knocks down Rose and Ronny and turns on Dax and Will, who backflip away in unison. Ronny is back with a kick, which Moltor blocks, and she cartwheels past him while Rose does a flying backflip on his other side.

The four line up for a moment, and Moltor throws one of his fiery bursts at them. Angelica raises her hands and an ice shield appears in front of her, Dax and Will jump into synchronized forward rolls, leap up and somersault over him with Ronny doing a spinning midair flip and Rose a rather ordinary jump right behind them. Having finished the gymnastics, which Angelica was rolling her eyes at. they're on the attack again. Ronny kicks at Moltor and rolls under his return kick.

"Come on!" Moltor challenges, he charges through the Rangers, swinging his sword and knocking all five of them down. Meanwhile Mack shoves the driver out of harm's way as the Lava Lizards attack. Their swords strike sparks off his chest and he staggers. Mack kicks back but is hit again and sent flying, to land on the ground as the horrified driver watches the lizards turn on him next.

"Now you've made me mad!" Mack exclaims, heleaps over the lizards, spinning in midair, and slashes two of them with his Defender in sword mode. The remaining one comes after him and all three surround him, but Mack swiftly slashes two of them and side-kicks the third. The first two dash up as number three lands, and throw a burst of flames at the hapless driver.

Mack leaps in and takes the blast himself. He seems okay, but the driver is knocked backwards and with a scream rolls off the edge of a cliff overhanging the shore.

"No!" Mack shouts, hestarts for the cliff, but the Lava Lizards grab his arms and hold him back.

"I'll get him!" Will shouts, heleaps over him and flies out over the cliff.

"HoverTek Cycle, go!" Will commands, the bike appears and Will jumps on, the Cycle swoops towards the cliff and brings Will close enough to grab the falling man's hand. Will pulls the driver up and onto the seat behind him, and a moment later they land on the beach with the HoverTek back in motorcycle form.

"You all right?" Will asks

The driver nods, grinning, obviously either too overcome to speak. Back on the field above, Mack is still in the grip of two Lava Lizards as another couple takes the object they were stealing from the truck. It's a metal thing, a silver and black core with a red base and top and four silver rods joining them.

"Stop!" Mack orders, he gets loose and leaps forward. Moltor swings his sword and knocks Ronny, Dax, and Rose down, and then throws a fire-blast at Mack, knocking him out of the air. At the truck, the lizards have the thingie and a red control panel-looking instrument that goes with it. They run to join Moltor.

"Nice try, Power Rangers. Lizards, you know what to do with the machine." Moltor states

Angelica watched with narrow eyes, as Moltor as his goons vanished as they teleported out. She didn't like that the bad bosses' decide to get involved with their henchmen. Something wasn't right about this.

Mack is still lying on the ground "Aww, man."

the Rangers went back to the base, the five of them were dispirited by the fight. Angelica had enough experience to know that Mack would need to adapt to the others helping out.

"That was brutal." Dax states

"I feel like all four of my tires are blown out." Ronny agrees

Andrew is at the computer system, and turns around to see Mack looking upset. Rose and Ronny sit on the step leading up to the sliding poles.

"You okay, Mack?" Rose questions

"No, I'm not okay; I blew it. If it wasn't for Will…" Mack answers but trails off.

Will isleaning on globe "Don't be so hard on yourself; that's why there's six of us."

"What did Moltor want with that guy?" Dax asks

"He didn't want the guy. He wanted a subatomic energy generator." Rose answers

"That's exactly right, Rose. But why?" Andrew asks

Spencer enters, his hair wet, dressed in overalls, and holding a bunch of uprooted plants. "Sir, this weather is relentless. First, the sun cooked my daisies. And then, this sudden downpour washed away my favorite melons. Something is terribly wrong."

Andrew and Angelica looks concerned, Angelica turns back to the monitor. she hits a control which makes a television news broadcast pop up on the screen.

"Stifling heat and massive rainfall seemingly out of nowhere have washed out roads and knocked out power around the globe. The National Guard has been called in to regulate the chaos." TV Newswoman informs,

"Whatever he's doing, it's connected to this inclement weather. I'm putting the jewel quest on hold." Andrew states,

"I agree, if it gets any hotter, I'm not going to be able to leave the base." Angelica states, she had informed Hartford about her weakness to heat.

"What?" Will asksshocked

"I have a new zord to help you battle. Mack, it's got your name on it." Andrew states,

Angelica watched Mack,

"No. Maybe you should give it to someone else." Mack replies, shaking his head

Angelica walked over to Mack, and crouched in front of him, and stared into his eyes, "Look, I know you had some trouble out there, But it's times like these that define a hero."

Everyone looks at Mack anxiously.

Mack stares back at Angelica, the Ranger mentor, he could see the emotions that Angelica held tightly in check in her eyes, insecurities, the doubts...but he also the trust that she held for him. The compassion that she held for her team. Finally he pulls himself together and gives them a little nod.

A while later, Andrew and Angelica were at the computers watching the simulation of the Drill Driver.

"Come on! Oh, it's too powerful!" Mack exclaims, "I can't get this thing to work!"

Angelica and Andrew were looking very concerned. Mack screams as bolts of electricity flow over him. The engine dies and the drill stops. Mack has slumped over the dashboard, and flops back against his seat miserably.

"I can't do it." Mack states, dishearteningly

Mack walks back into the base unmorphed.

"I told you I couldn't do it!" Mack exclaims

"So you'll try again." Andrew replies calmly

"Maybe you were right when we started this. I shouldn't be a Ranger. I failed. That driver almost got hurt because of me. It was too close." Mack states

"Now is not the time for second-guessing, Mack." Andrew counters

"You the one who didn't want me to do this in the first place." Mack replies

Angelica had enough of the father/son argument and she decided that she was going to put her two cents in, "But you wanted it, and you got it." Mack rolls his eyes "The world needs you. Ranger up."

A whooping alarm goes off again, and 'ALERT' shows on the monitor.

"Fine." Mack replies angrily

Angelica stayed in the base but she watched the battle on the monitor, in a field with trees and houses in the background, Mack, Dax, and Will somersault into action against three Lava Lizards. Dax blocks a sword strike and Rose comes in to kick the lizard away. It attacks again and she grabs its arm while Dax kicks at it. But there are more; Rose ducks under a sword and leg-sweeps while Dax does a flying spin kick. Together they do a roll and come up to kick two lizards down.

Ronny gets a lift from Will and cartwheels over his shoulder to kick the sword out of a lizard's hands. She then returns the favor as Will braces himself on her shoulder and does a high kick to spin another lizard through the air. Ronny and Will team up to grab a lizard as it charges between them, kick two more away, and throw their captive into a spinning fall. Mack does his part alone, kicking and punching at three lizards, then hitting one with a spin kick, driving an elbow into the second and then kicking it down, and rolling past the others.

"Drive Defender! Hyah!" Mack exclaims, he turns and blasts two of the Lava Lizards. The third charges at him but Mack drops and does a leg sweep, sending it flying. A moment later Mack has a lizard in an arm lock.

"Stop! What are you doing to the weather?" Mack asks

"I'll never tell you!" Lizard answers

"Since when do the foot soldiers talk?" Angelica asks herself as she went back to watching the screen.

Suddenly there's a crash of thunder. Mack dives away and all the Rangers hit the dirt as flashes of purple lightning strike down and blow up the Lava Lizards.

"What was that?!" Mack exclaims

A sudden gust of wind, sending the Rangers rolling across the ground.

"The weatherman said 'sunny and warm!' What does he know?" Dax asks

"Funny, Dax." Ronny states

They all gasp in surprise and get up as Moltor steps into view. Behind him are at least two Lava Lizards holding the weather machine and its control panel.

Angelica's eyes widen in shock as she watched the monitor, "That fire-breathing doofus!"

"My weather machine has made me powerful." Moltor states laughing

"And a little nuts!" Will states

"After I destroy you, my brother will respect me. Do you have any last words before I push this machine to its limits and destroy the living world?" Moltor asks

"You can't do that!" Ronny exclaims

"Yeah. You'll drown the entire planet!" Rose agrees

"That's right, Pink Ranger." Moltor replies then he orders thelizards "Engage the machine."

The Lava Lizards nod. The one with the weather machine holds it up, and the other starts to fiddle with the controls.

"Come on, Rangers!" Mack exclaims

The Rangers charge forward with Defenders in sword mode.

Moltor meets them and knocks Mack aside, then backhands Ronny and slashes Dax. Mack is back for more and exchanges a few blows, but Moltor grabs him by the arm and spins him around. Meanwhile, the lizards are obviously having trouble with the weather machine as they poke and tap at it and the control panel.

"What's wrong with you cold-blooded dimwits?" Moltor asks

Moltor bashes Mack and knocks him down. The Lava Lizards make noises (I guess these two don't talk), the machine makes electronic sounds, and sparks start to fly from the control panel.

"No!" Moltor exclaims

"This doesn't look good!" Mack shouts

The lizards jump in surprise as the weather machine comes flying off the stolen subatomic energy generator. It spins into the air and flares bright green. When the light fades, the sky is dark and rain starts pouring down.

"It can't be!" Moltor gasps

As the rainstorm rages on and seems to be turning to snow or sleet.

"The machine's doing it on its own!" Dax exclaims

"We have to stop it!" Will shouts

"No, no!" Moltor shouts

"What have you done?! You've lost control of your own evil device!" Mack shouts

While Moltor had turned to look at Mack, the weather machine now huge flared green again for a moment. Moltor turns back to see it fly away.

"I don't know what to do! No!" Moltor exclaims as heruns after it.

"Wait! Let's get some extra power." Mack called after the fleeing monster,all the Rangers get out their Trackers. "Angelica, send the zords!"

"On their way, Mack!" Angelica replies, pressing the control buttons, the Overdrive Vehicles rolling into action. The control console drivers appear in the sky in a ring formation and fall down into the Rangers' waiting hands.

"Let's go! Hyah!" Mack orders

They somersault into their vehicles, which are driving along in the rain and snow.

"Dax." Mack calls

On Mack's dashboard there's a targeting display with a green grid and a rotating orange blip that's presumably showing the runaway weather machine. "I can't get a lock!"

Dax has his own problems, as he tried in vain to control his Gyro Driver in the strong wind. He yells in fear as a flurry of snow hits the vehicle.

"Dax, what is it? Look out!" Mack exclaims

Mack turns his head and sees an avalanche of snow coming down a nearby mountainside at them.

"Oh, no!" Rose exclaims

"Brace for impact!" Will shouts

Will and Rose yell as a wave of snow covers their vehicles.

"It's an avalanche!" Ronny shouts

Angelica watches in horror from the base as her team was covered in snow, "Where's mom or Desiree when you need them?"

:_The Drill Driver is the only way to get them out._: Kreel states, as he perched on the globe.

More falling masses of snow hit Ronny's vehicle and Mack's.

"Eject!" Mack exclaims

Mack flies through the air and rolls down a snowy surface. Andrew, Angelica, Kreel, and Spencer gasp in alarm as they watch from the base. The vehicles, with Will, Rose, Ronny, and Dax still inside, fall into a deep crevasse and disappear. Mack rolls to a stop, safe for the moment, and calls desperately into his Tracker.

"Guys? Dax? Will? Rose? Ronny?! Where are you?! It's my fault. It's all my fault." Mack states

Andrewin Overdrive base "Come on, Mack, hold it together."

Mack struggles to his feet just in time to dodge as Moltor appears and leaps at him.

"Moltor!" Mack exclaims

"Yes?" Moltor asks

"Bring it!" Mack answers

They charge, Mack with his Overdrive Lance and Moltor with his two swords, and slash at each other furiously. They break apart, both spin, and go at each other again. Moltor runs forward, driving Mack back with his greater weight and strength. Then he hits Mack in the neck with a sword and knocks him back and down to land in the snow where he lies, groaning.

Moltor laughs "Get up!"

Mack gets up and faces him defiantly. "I'm gonna destroy you!"

"Try it!" Moltor exclaims

They charge again and stand face to face for a moment. Then Moltor swings viciously at Mack with his sword, strikes the Lance from his hands, slashes him, and then hits him at close range with a flame burst. Mack flies backwards in a somersault.

Mack statesin a strained voice "Fire!"

Mack fires his Defender in blaster mode and hits Moltor, who staggers and then goes flying in a huge purplish explosion. Mack is on his knees in the snow, grasps his arm, groans, and collapses.

Angelica gritted her teeth as she stood up, "there's got to be something we can do?"

:_Sit down,_: Kreel ordered,

The other Rangers' vehicles are in a snow-covered pile at the bottom of the crevasse. Rose's pink gauntlet inside one of them. It moves, and Rose sits up, gasping and looking around dazedly. She reaches for the controls and turns on the communicator.

"What happened?" Rose asks

"It's the curse of St. Lucia!" Dax exclaims

"Oh, well, at least we survived." Ronny states as shemakes a peace sign.

"Let's get outta here!" Will states, he tries to get the Speed Driver moving, but the wheels spin uselessly.

The Dozer Driver is equally stuck. "Ahh! It's not working!"

Dax finds he can't lift off in the Gyro Driver also. "Looks like the beach is going to have to wait."

"Oh, man! We're stuck!" Will exclaims

"Mack will save us." Rose states

Back at Base, Angelica tried in vain to reach the other rangers before she switched places with Spencer.

"Anything on the emergency channel?" Andrew answers

"Nothing, sir, just static." Spencer answers

"Keep trying. I'm searching with the infrared satellites." Andrew replies

"I can't use Ninja Telepathy because they're not ninjas," Angelica states as she stood near Andrew.

The elevator doors open and Mack comes in.

"Mack!" Andrew exclaims in relief

"I told you not to send me out there. Look what happened! I lost the team!" Mack states

"It's not over yet. The Drill Driver can dig them out." Andrew replies

"I can't drive that thing. I'm not cut out for being a hero." Mack states, hepulls his Tracker off his shoulder and hands it to Andrew "You do it. I quit."

Both Andrew and Spencer stare in disbelief at this childish display from Mack.

"Keep looking for them," Angelica states, as she took the Tracker from Andrew, who is still staring at a pouting Mack as an alarm sounds again.

Spencerchecks the computer "I think we've got them, sir! Yes. Only on video. No audio communication."

On the monitor screen, which is divided into four parts: Dax is talking to his bag of lucky marbles, Rose is reading a book, Ronny is shuffling cards, and Will is head-bopping and playing air drums with earphones in his ears.

"They're not scared. Wh - why aren't they scared?" Mack asks

"Because they know that you're going to save them. They believe in you." Andrew answers, he glances at Spencer "So do we."

"I never doubted you for a second, Red Ranger." Spencer states

"They really believe in me." Mack replies

"Obviously. Are you going to prove them wrong?" Angelica asks

Mack sighs and looks determined. "Give me back my Tracker." he takes it and smiles slightly "I got a hole to dig."

"Well then let's get to it!" Angelica states, as she stood up and went out the back to the Drill Driver.

:_Moral support and back up just in case._: Kreel informs, he then disappeared as he felt the unmistakable summons from his other daughter.

Andrew and Spencer both smile as Mack walks out. Moments later Mack is morphed and sitting in the cockpit of the Drill Driver again. Angelica morphed as well is right behind him holding onto the back of the seat.

"Logging on." Mack states

The wheel swings up into position and Mack puts his Tracker into its slot.

"Okay, Mack, you can do this. Focus." Mack thought out loud to himself,

"I believe in you, Mack," Angelica whispers

Mack punches 'Go!', 6 on his Tracker and spins the wheel.

"Activate! We're outta here!" Mack exclaims, he puts the pedal to the metal and the Drill Driver moves forward. Mack grunts, a moment later the Drill Driver bursts up from the ground triumphantly.

"I'm coming, Rangers!" Mack exclaims, hegrips control stick "Uhh! It's fighting me!"

Angelica jump back as Mack screams as lightning sparks over him again. The Drill Driver slows and stops as Mack slumps onto the wheel.

"Mack?" Angelica asks, concerned.

"You have to do this for the team." Mack states as he fought to sit up, hetakes control stick again "You know they're counting on you." The drill starts up again "Powering up the Drill Driver! Go!"

The Drill Driver tilts and starts to drill into the earth, throwing up dirt and debris. Inside, Mack grunts with effort. "Steady!"

The Drill Driver tunnels down through earth and rock, and bursts out of a rocky surface into the snowy crevasse.

"Here we go!" Angelica exclaims as she used her awesome ninja skills to keep balanced.

The Drill Driver bursts through a snow bank and finds the Overdrive Vehicles.

"Rangers!" Mack exclaims

Angelica held her breathe, as Mack sighs with anxiety, before his communicator viewscreen lights up with a four-part display of his teammates.

"What took you so long?" Will questions

"I had zord trouble." Mack answers

"I hate it when that happens." Ronny agrees

"I hope you forgive me for bailing out." Mack states

"We knew you'd come back." Ronny replies,Will nods "Ranger up, guys!"

"I won't let you down again. Let's roll!" Mack replies

The vehicles rev up and are able to get free this time.

"Yeah!" Mack and Angelica cheer

Mack's Drill Driver leads the way and bursts up onto the surface. The snowstorm is still raging.

"I did it!" Mack exclaims

"Look! There's that weather thing!" Ronny states

"It's turning into a monster! Look!" Will exclaims

"No!" Mack shouts

The weather generator turned into a gray, stony-looking monster. It comes spinning down to land in the snow on its newly acquired feet, and roars at the Rangers.

"Rangers, combine!" Mack orders

"You got it, Mack!" Will agrees

"DriveMax Megazord, activate!" Mack states, he punches buttons on his Tracker.

"Operation Overdrive!"

The DriveMax Megazord, holding its pick and shovel, moves forward and bashes the Weather Monster with both of them. It roars and hits back with the spiky appendages it has for hands, pushing DriveMax back. Mack drives up in his Drill Driver.

"Snow on this!" Mack exclaims

Angelica shook her head, "We got to work on your attack lines."

Mack drills at the monster's foot several times. In its annoyance, the monster blows air out of a hole in its stomach and pushes the drill away. DriveMax moves in again to hit the creature with its shovel. Weather Monster blows it back with more air from its stomach.

Angelica watched and notices something, "It's the blowhole! That's where it gets its strength!"

The Drill Driver pulls up alongside the DriveMax.

"Let's see if we can combine these puppies!" Mack exclaims

"Duh," Angelica replies, as she press two buttons on Mack's Tracker.

Mack spins the Tracker wheel. DriveMax reaches down and the Dozer Driver detaches and is replaced by the Drill Driver, giving the Megazord a drilling hand. Mack rises into his usual position in the DriveMax control room.

Angelica stands in the very back, wishing she could have a zord this time around,

"Now it's our turn, Rangers. Yeah!" Mack states

That stray electricity from the Drill Driver is back, this time giving Will a shock from his steering wheel.

"Uh! That thing is powerful!" Will exclaims

"We can handle it!" Rose replies

"Come on, Rangers!" Ronny states

"Follow my lead, I know what to do. Drill Driver, go!" Mack states

"Right!" Rangers agree

"DriveMax Megazord, drill formation! Full power!" Mack commands

The Weather Monster roars as the DriveMax Drill spins up and glows with power, and then drills right into its tummy blowhole. The monster disintegrates into a lot of flying rocks and rubble.

"All right! We did it!" Ronny exclaims

"Good job, Rangers." Mack states

"Yeah!"

At the Hartford mansion. Mack comes walking into the living room, followed by Spencer who's loaded down with the whole team's duffel bags. Ronny is sitting on a flat orange cushion seat, Dax is sitting on the back of the sofa, and Rose is on the sofa reading a book.

Angelica was standing by the back door, wondering with her father went.

"Are we going to get this jewel or what?" Mack asksgrinning

"Yeah! Like my father always said, 'It's not whether you fall down–'" Dax answers, he proceeds to illustrate by falling off the back of the sofa, and immediately jumps back to his feet. "'It's whether you get back up!'"

Mack nods. Everyone looks up as Will appears from another room, holding a bag of marbles just like Dax's.

"Aha! So, now you believe in the curse!" Dax exclaims.

"I'm not superstitious, but we can use all the luck we can get." Will replies

Mack looks around with a devilish expression, and then runs at Will. "Well, then give us one!"

The others except Angelica all join in, ganging up on Will and trying to grab the marbles as he holds them out of reach.

"Come on! Hey! Come on! Will, come on!"

Kreel appears and whistles getting everyone's attention, he glided over to Angelica dropping an envelope in her hands.

Angelica looks at it, the envelope has Desiree's handwriting on it baring the word Twin. Confused Angelica opens the envelope inside contains a letter,

"Dear Twin-mine,

I heard that you didn't have a zord, so I thought of something close to our hearts that could help, lose it and I'll come and kick your butt.

Love,

Ree."

Angelica read out loud, she unfolded the final fold, her eyes widen at the sight of the Dragonzord coin.

DarkPriestess66: Readers, please keep the East Coast of the USA in your prayers, half my family leaves out there. Stupid Hurricane Sandy.


	8. Pirate in Pink

Angelica silently wondered why she didn't deny the Sentinel Knight when he appeared in all his ghostly glory, she wanted to go back to her familiar Academy, she wanted to be with her students, the teachers and most of all. She didn't want to be publicly recognized as a Ranger! But No, her own sense of responsibly and duty to her calling gloated her into action.

Now here she was, walking on a beach in her black uniform.

"St. Lucia, I've read a lot about this island." Rose states

"Hey, Mack. Get out that map, it would be nice to have some idea of what were looking for." Ronny suggests

"Yeah, my dad traded in some really expensive artifacts for this," Mack replies unfolding a very ancient looking map. "Hope it leads to something good,"

:_Remind me again, why we couldn't have just stayed in the mansion?_: Kreel asks, as he was perched on Angelica's shoulder,

:_I've been asking myself that question since we left. It's a cool thing, my uniform is designed with my specifications in mind or else I would be overheating at this time._: Angelica answers.

"Guys, it's so obvious we got a crusty old map to a remote island in the Caribbean, we got to be looking for..." Dax began

"Pirate treasure!" Mack finished,

Angelica blinked, as the others agreed with Mack well everyone but Rose and herself.

"All relics from that era has been discovered long ago," Rose states,

"Not everything," Dax replies,

"Some of those pirates were very clever." Mack states,

"Not clever enough to bath from what I read." Rose retorts, "Don't get your hopes up."

"I have to agree with Rose, that map could lead us to a big fat dead end," Angelica agrees.

After more walking, Will's tracker sounded

"Hold up, guys, I'm getting a reading," Will informed,

The rangers jog up behind Will as he was uncovering something. "It's an old cannon,"

Angelica leaned over and read the old writing, "The Black Scabbard?"

Mack smiled hugely, "I was right, it's a pirate ship! I read about this in Brown Beard the Pirate's High sea adventures!"

"I know a lot about Brown beard too, but I read it in a history book," Rose responds, "Like most pirates, he was an outlaw, spent his life stealing and looting, he was nothing but a crook."

"Yeah but he was jolly crook," Mack replies

While Ronny and Dax smile and nod in agreement.

"You see, Brown Beard's ultimate goal was to find the legendary eye of the sea jewel." Mack explains, "But he died before he could find it."

Kreel slivered his feathers fluffed up, :_Sounds like a ghost story to me,_:

"Some say his ghost still searches for it to this very day," Mack finished,

"Oooh, Ghost pirate." Dax states "Now that would make a great movie."

"Some thing tells me, we're going to end up seeing Brown Beard's ghost." Angelica thought outloud, "First seeing the spirits in the Cavern of Lost Ninjas now ghost pirates,"

"If Brown Beard wanted that jewel so much it's got to have a lot of power," Ronny suggests, "Who wants to bet that the Eye of the sea is the first jewel of the Corona!"

Rose and Angelica look at each other,

"Well that is an interesting theory," Angelica states, before sprinting to catch up with the others.

Rose still didn't look convinced but she followed after the others. Unknown to to the team was something paranormal creating footprints in the sand.

The Rangers climbed up a hill and it ended up leading to a old unstable bridge,

"Looks like we got to cross this gorge." Will states

"You think?" Angelica replies,

"No sweat." Dax replies, "I've done this a bunch of times," he step up to the bridge and began shaking it. "It's actually kind of fun."

the others just stare at Dax

"Who's going first?" Dax asks

Everyone looked toward Mack,

"okay, I'll go." Mack replies, with Mack leading them they each started to cross the bridge.

"This is really high," Ronny states,

"Not as high as a megazord." Angelica states, hoping to all the ninja spirits and she got to the over side in one piece.

All of the sudden, the rope snaps sending the rangers to their doom...not! They managed to grab onto the boards and held on for dear life.

:_Angelica!_: Kreel exclaims in worry as his daughter was hanging onto the last board right below Ronny.

"This is actually kinda of fun!" Will quoted Dax,

"Everyone hang on!" Mack exclaims

Ronny looked up at him, "Do we have a choice!"

Mack began to climb and once he was safe, he help the others up as they formed a human chain.

The others landed in a pile, groaning in pain as they landed one another all but Angelica who ninja streaked to the other side.

"I love those genetically enhanced powers." Mack commented as he walked up.

"I love being able to ninja streak," Angelica states

"That bridge was secure when we started over it." Dax states, pointing his finger toward it. "Somebody or something must have cut that rope."

"Stop with the haunted island stuff, Dax." Rose replies,

"This island is haunted." Mack states.

The rangers walked along another beach, until they reached a cave.

"Who wants to be the first in the creepy cave?" Ronny asks,

the others look around as no one was volunteering

"Hands?" Ronny asks,

Rose rolled her eyes, "Come on,"

Rose lead the way into the cave.

Angelica was trying to not let her fear show, "Freak you out, freak you out." she was singing Kira's song under her breathe as she was having very bad case of flashbacks. And it wasn't helping with the freaky laughter that came from no where.

"I don't know about you but my timbers are actually shivering." Dax states

"They say Brown Beard haunts this island, trying to scare anyone of the island who comes looking for the eye." Mack states

"Remind me to take away your library card, I told you there are no such things as ghosts." Rose states

"Rose, if there is no such things as ghosts, then how do you explain that." Angelica pointed to the materializing figure.

"Ahoy!" Brown Beard greeted "Ye be looking at the most fearsome ghost of them all. Tis I Brown Beard the Pirate!"

"First the Cavern of Lost souls now a ghost pirate?" Angelica asked as she didn't look at all frighten more bored then frighten.

"I've read every story ever written about you! You're a legend!" Mack gushed like a fanboy.

Brown Beard chuckled "Ye make an old seadog blush." he bowed to the rangers, "It is a true pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now if ye would be so kind. Get off me island."

"What we just got here?" Dax asks "We need to find the eye of the sea."

Ronny elbowed Dax in the gut.

"So ye are looking for the eye!" Brown Beard exclaims walking closer to the rangers. "Well you're never going to get it. It's going to be mine, you hear! All Mine!" he got up into Dax's face.

"Listen, we need that jewel for something very important. So just say out of our way." Rose replies

"So who is this saucy young beauty?" Brown Beard asks,

"The name's Rose and you're not fooling me with your phony pirate charm, I know you're nothing but a common thief." Rose answers

Brown beard took Rose's hand, "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." he went to kiss her hand but she pulled it back.

"See what I mean, he even steals from Shakespeare." Rose states

"Well I'll tell ye one thing, girly. You will never find the eye of the sea." Brown Beard states

"Yes, we will. We got a map!" Dax replies

Ronny once again elbowed him in the gut.

"Be quiet or I'm going to freeze your mouth shut." Angelica hissed

Mack hid the map behind his back.

"Ye do? Well let's say we look for the eye together?" Brown Beard asks, "I bet me lucky pearl, ye'll find it."

"Maybe it's not such a bad island." Will replies "He does know the island."

"He knew enough to cut those ropes on the footbridge, I bet." Angelica states

Brown Beard laughed, "What can I say, I'm a scoundrel but I don't want to keep the jewel. I just want to hold it in my hand once." He coughs "So me own spirit could finally rest."

the rangers bought it all but Rose

"You guys can do what you want. But count me out." Rose states as she left.

Brown beard disappeared as soon as Rose left.

The Rangers left the cave and started walking trying to follow the map.

"Rose was really mad, huh?" Dax asks

"She'll cool down." Will replies, "Come on, we better keep following the map."

"Follow this Rangers." Miratrix states as the monster beside her fires a blast at the Rangers. "I'll take that map if you don't mind."

The Rangers took defensive stances only to be blasted again.

"She is so still into me." Dax states

Angelica glanced over at her teammate. "Oh she has the hots for you, and I'm Lothor's biggest fan!"

"The map?" Miratrix asks "Now."

Mack puts the map into his pocket and the rangers charge at the two. Mack fought against Miratrix while Angelica, Will, Dax and Ronny fought against the monster.

Miratrix was able to get the map away from Mack but no sooner someone took the map away again.

A pirate, who swung on a vine. "Ahoy, maties!"

The rangers looked at the pirate.

"Rose?" Mack asks

"Rosy the bold at your service." Rose answers, in pirate-like voice.

"What happen to her?" Dax asks

"You won't be taken this map, you wicked witch." Rose states

"Think again matey." Miratrix replies "Get her!"

the monster fought against Rose who shoved it away. A sword materialized in Rose's hand then she began to fight with it.

"Don't you think we should help her?" Ronny asks

"I don't think she needs it." Mack answers as they watched Rose fight and drive off the monster.

"She looks like she's enjoying herself." Angelica states

"This isn't over yet." Miratrix states as she and the monster retreated

"That's it! Run before I keyhole ya!" Rose exclaims

the four other rangers surrounded rose and began asking questions, Rose walked off after stating that they should find the Eye of the sea.

"What has gotten into her?" Will asks

"I think I know and I don't like it." Angelica mutters

after chasing after Rose.

"I bet my lucky pearl that it's here." Rose states, "I can feel it."

"Start digging." Ronny states, she and the others began to dig. Rose was hovering around them. Angelica kept an eye on her as she dug.

"Aye, we found it!" Rose exclaims,

Mack, Dax and Will pulled up a treasure chest. They opened it and found nothing but old golden relics. And a tiny box,

"I don't see it," Ronny states dismayed

"There is more here then meets the eye," Rose replies, taking the box and opening it to reveal a crystal "There she be, the eye of the sea. Its more beautiful then I ever imagined."

Angelica crossed her arms, "Okay, Brown Beard, you said you wanted to hold it once and you done it. Now we want the real Rose back."

"Fair enough," Brown Beard agreed and released Rose's body.

"Where am I?" Rose asks, "What happened...I Feel so."

Brown Beard motioned for Rose to finish.

"Dirty." Rose finished as she hugged herself

"Dirty?" Brown Beard asks, then sniffed himself. "Sorry, I haven't bathed in a few hundred years. Well I'm off." he still had the eye, "and I'll be keeping the eye for meself."

"What happened to holding it and letting your soul rest?" Ronny asks as Rose was trying to get the crystal away the ghost.

"That was a little lie." Brown Beard answers "I always meant to steal it from ye. Now I must be shoving off." no sooner had he uttered those words, they were blasted off their feet by Miratrix and her monster of the day.

"Thanks for doing all the hard work for me, darlings." Miratrix states, then picks up the crystal. "its all mine baby."

"Wait!" Dax shouted as Miratrix left taking the crystal with her.

Rose turned and glared at Brown Beard, "I hope you're happy, your greed has put the whole world in danger."

the Ranger each gave a dirty look toward the ghost pirate and walked away, Rose grimacing every step of the way. Mach put hand on her shoulder.

'I smell a romance blossoming,' Angelica thought as she glanced at the two, Kreel bit her ear to gain her attention, "Dad that hurt!"

:Don't eavesdrop on something that is not your business!: Kreel admonished.

~~~back at base~~~~

the Rangers returned to the mansion.

"I had it right in my hands!" Rose exclaims, "Ohhh that thieving,good for nothing, deceptive, smelly..."

"I don't think Brown Bread meant for Miratrix to get the jewel" Mack interrupts

"maybe not but its because of him, that she has it." Rose relents, "Not to mention, his spirit taking me over and turning me into a pirate. How humiliating"

Mack suddenly smiled, "Are you kidding? You were an awesome pirate!" he began imitating "I'm Rosie the Bold." he stopped when he noticed that Rose wasn't laughing.

"You're deluded." Rose states, "Now can we keep trying to track down Miratrix."

all the while Spencer is watching from behind them. The alarm went off, "It seems your search is over," Spencer states,

the two watched the screen as Miratrix handed the crystal to the monster

"Remember after you destroy the city, I want it back." Miratrix states

"Yes," the monster agreed

"NO!" exclaimed Brown Beard appearing with his hands on his hips, "I want it back, the eye of the sea is mine! I stole it fair and square."

"Mack, let me handle this one, I got a score to settle with him." Rose states, as she turned from the screen.

"Alright, but I'm stepping in if you need backup." Mack agreed,

"And I'll prepare the new Shuttle Driver in case in the unlikely event that your enemy should grow to an enormous size." Spencer states,

"You're the best, Spencer." Rose states before she left.

"If only my paycheck reflected that." Spencer comments as he went to work.

~~~~~city~~~~

Brown Beard drew his sword, "I'm telling ye for the last time, give me back my booty." he charged.

"I got your booty right here," Miratrix answers, as she snaps her fingers and the monster steps forward and blasted the ghost pirate.

The blast sent Brown Beard into oil drums,

"Brown Beard!" Rose shouted as she ran to him, she knelt and help him sit up "Are you okay?"

"Just knocked the wind out of me." Brown Beard answers, "Can't hurt a ghost.." he coughed "Much. You got to believe me, I didn't know the eye could hurt anyone. I'm sorry."

"Why should I start believing you now?" Rose asks,

Brown Beard didn't get a chance to answer

"Its payback time, Ranger." Miratrix states,

Rose stood up and walked over to stand in front of Miratrix.

"Are you sure you want to mess with us?" Miratrix questions.

"Aye, matey." Rose answers,

"Destroy her!" Miratrix ordered

The monster fired an energy blast as Rose morphed.

Brown Beard watched shocked, "Well blow me down."

the monster shot another blast

"Drive Defender!" Rose states as she jump through the flames. She began to fight the monster and Miratrix, using her drive defender.

The monster shot another blast and caught Rose off guard the sent her front flipping to the ground. She got up "Drive Geyser!" she let them have it with a powerful blast of water.

Miratrix jump out of the way but the monster wasn't lucky.

The monster ate the crystal and grew larger.

"Oh no! What's that thing!" Rose exclaims

"You're not the only one with massive machinery." Miratrix replies,

The machine monster rolled forward

"Spencer, about that new zord." Rose asks through her Tracker.

"Already on the way," Spencer answers

"I think she's going to need more help," Mack states before running off. "Call the others."

Spencer did so. Angelica came down to oversee the battle and help with the computers seeing as she didn't have a zord.

Rose used her new zord and was beaten back until her zord was off the edge.

The machine monster used a saw to cut through a metal tower and it was heading straight for Brown Beard, who was saved just in time by Mack's zord.

Rose rejoined the battle and ended up separating the machine monster from the crystal.

Brown Beard picked up the eye, "The Eye. Its mine." he looked ashamed for a second.

Miratrix came up to the monster, "You're not out of the fight yet." she touched her jewel necklace, "one more time, Candor."

"Very well," Candor states, as he focused and his stutras made the machine monster grow again. The monster shot a missile at Rose.

The others arrived firing at the monster, together they formed the DriveMax.

The Rangers fought in the megazord until they destroyed the monster.

"I hate my life." Miratrix states then disappeared with a snap of her fingers.

The rangers ran up,

"Over here," Mack states "Brown Beard's gone."

"Along with the jewel." Rose growled.

~~~base~~~

Angelica nearly had a heartattack as Brown Beard appeared in the base. "You are trying to get company in the hereafter!" she dragged his spirit butt up the stairs where the other Rangers were discussing said ghost.

"Ahoy, me fine mateys." Brown Beard greets as he was being pulled by Angelica,

"Good heavens!" Spencer exclaims "A buccaneer. Shall I prepare a tankard of lemonade?"

Brown Beard laughed

"That won't be necessary, Spencer." Rose replies, "He's not welcome here."

"I maybe a scoundrel but I'm not a rat." Brown Beard states, he pulled out the Eye of the Sea from his pocket and handed to Rose, "I believe this is what ye are looking for. I never meant to cause harm,"

Will grabs the crystal and tries to shove it into the spot where it would go, "That's got to be it."

"It doesn't fit." Dax states, confused.

Angelica looked over at the sword of Neptune, she had a idea.

"All that for nothing." Ronny states

"Well if that's not the jewel you're looking for." Brown Beard states,

"Keep it, from one pirate to another." Rose replies, handing the crystal back to Brown Beard.

"Thanks missy, but I won't be taken things unjewely anymore, I ofter you something in exchange." he reached into beard and pulled out a pearl. "me lucky pearl."

"I bet Ronny's socks that is the jewel we're looking for." Angelica states

Ronny gaped at Angelica,

Their Trackers went off with a high reading, Rose put the pearl into the groove in the middle of the hilt of the sword.

"That's it, the pearl is the first jewel of the Corona." Will states,

"Well blow me down!" Spencer states, in a pirate like voice. The others laughed.

The Rangers went back to St. Lucia, Rose gave Brown beard a make over. And let him in on a secret that she enjoyed being a pirate.

DarkPriestess66: I apologize for my lack of updating, but the good news is I have high speed Internet and it rocks!


	9. Exciting news

Angelica raced as fast as Ronny's race car looking for her cell phone, "Where is the stupid thing, I hear it ringing!" she checked under her bed and toss the green sheets and pillows away hoping to find it. "Damn it! Why didn't I put it up like I was suppose too!"

"Looking for this, Ms." Spencer states, holding the green cased smart phone.

"Yes! Did you answer it?" Angelica asks

"Yes, and the person on the other end sounded a bit like you," Spencer replies,

Angelica grabbed the phone, "Twin?"

"_No, its the phone company seeing if the service works in c__ivilization__._" Desiree's voice answers,

Angelica let out a high pitch squeal, as she flopped back on her bed "What are you doing talking on a phone?"

"_Half-done with my training, my mentor sent me to Ocean Bluff of all places. You should meet this guy, I'm crashing with. No, I'm not seeing him on the side. He's older then me. Almost around Tommy's age. He's another member of the Academy that I was exiled too,_" Desiree answers, "_Listen as soon, as I can get my crap together, I'll head out your way for a true twin reunion,_"

"Awesome, twin-mine." Angelica asks, "Why do I have the feeling you're going to need me to something with morphers."

"_Because you know our luck, that we're cursed._" Desiree answers, then Angelica had to hold phone away from her ear. As her sister shouted at someone about shoving bananas up someone's ass. "_Talk to as soon as I can, sis, that is if I don't die from this Dustin-__doppelganger's experiments with food. That doesn't go with..._"there was the sound of a explosion before the line went dead.

"I'm slightly frighten of my sister now," Angelica muttered then went about tidying up her room. Before Spencer got a chance. She then left her room and went to find Kreel,

Kreel was in the kitchen with a slice of mango in his talons, he was ripping strips off and guzzling them down. He glanced up as Angelica skipped into the room, her knowing smile on her face.

:What's with the smile?: Kreel asks, as he ripped off another piece.

"Desiree's back in the technological world. And once she gets her crap together, she's heading out this way. Hopefully with mom too." Angelica answers,

:_Awesome, I haven't seen your mother in a few years._: Kreel replies,

"Well I better inform Hartford about the guest that could show up at any moment." Angelica states, as she went to the secret stair case, "Batman-wanna be."

"Angelica," Mack greets,

"not the Hartford, I wanted, but oh well. Next time you see your dad, tell him my sister is dropping by for a visit, and she knows everything." Angelica states, "I'm gonna go shopping, I'm running low on green clothing."

DarkPriestess66 sorry this one is so short.


	10. At all Costs

It was a glorious morning, except for the Rangers were not enjoying it, they were out jogging around the Hartford estate.

"Keep up the pace, only another mile to go." Spencer encouraged from his place in the golf cart he was driving.

Angelica looked back, as she was ahead of the others, this was easy for her, she should have mentioned that Sensai used to use running as a punishment.

"You want to get out of the car and jog along with us?" Will invited.

"I do many things around the Hartford Estate; Jogging is not one of them." Spencer declined.

"I'm going to pick up coming in, who wants to join me?" Mack asked, as he jogged backwards facing the group, Dax made sounds of exhaustion.

"Do I look like I enjoy it even going this speed?" Rose questions

"Are you guys just going to let him go?" Ronny asked, the others nodded, but she picked up speed and joined Mack. "Didn't want you to get lonely," she commented as she was jogging next to Mack.

Angelica looked back and noticed that the red and yellow Rangers were turning their morning jog into a race. She decided to put a little ninja into her jogging.

After the morning jog, the only two Rangers in the house by the time the rest got inside were Angelica and Ronny, one was sitting on the couch, and the other was playing video racing game.

Ronny turned as the others staggered into the living room, "What kept you guys, I'm on my second game already?"

The rest of them groaned while Will threw his sweaty towel at Ronny.

"Eww, you're all sweaty." Ronny stated as she picked Will's towel off her shoulder.

Dax just collapsed from exhaustion; the others barely looked at him.

After everyone had showered, and changed back into their uniforms, Angelica sat curled up on the sofa, reading a book that she had gotten just recently. Will, Rose, Ronny, and Dax were playing a board game.

"Five." Dax states, as he placed his game token a give spaces away, "A car! I win a convertible an au..." he kept mispronouncing the model of the car.

"Ameranarmageny" Rose corrected, "If you can't pronounce it, how can you expect to drive it?"

"He can't drive it, its plastic, and an inch long." Will replies, holding up two fingers to demonstrate.

"Yes, and it's all mine!" Dax exclaims doing a sitting version of a victory dance.

"Now you see why I declined to play with you." Angelica commented, as she flipped the page.

"Quit the yakking and roll the dice." Ronny states, she rolls. "My turn...seven." she moved seven spaces. "Destiny card," she took one and read it. "Take one possession from any player." each one of them smirked at Dax, who took his car and left.

"Good game's over." Will declares

Ronny began counting her winnings.

"Is winning that important to you?" Rose questions

"Yeah, winning is what winners do." Ronny answers, she continued to count "Where's your competitive spirit?"

"I usually check in at the door when I'm with my friends." Rose answers.

"A competitive spirit is healthy as long as you don't sacrifice honor and friendship." Angelica quoted

Ronny just stared at Angelica, as if she lost her sanity.

"Game time is over." Andrew declared as he and Mack walked in, the latter was wheeling something in that resembled a bow case on a stand. "Anyone interested in testing out the new blaster, besides Mack?"

Mack opened the case, revealing the new blaster. The other rangers besides Angelica and Mack were drooling over it, Especially Ronny.

"Can't me out, I have a play date with Spencer testing out zord motherboards." Rose grinned and skipped off.

"Naptime, beauty rest." Will answered

Everyone just stared at Will in questionable silence.

"What it works?" Will questions before leaving.

"I'm taking some me time to get over the loss of my car." Dax stated as he handed over the plastic car to Ronny.

"I designed the blaster, do you really thing I want to be the first to test it out?" Angelica questioned "Not a chance." She did not even get up from the couch; she just flipped the page of her book.

"Oh yeah." Ronny answers, she ran her fingers across the blaster. "This baby will be so mine."

Angelica had given up on reading her book; she wanted to see if the blaster was working right. She stood next to the three were fully morphed to test out the gear.

The three were in another part of the cavern where the Command base was located. Angelica was wondering if Hartford knew Tommy, seeing as they had a thing about underground bases.

"Are you sure, you don't want me to fire the blaster first, I can handle a blaster than anyone else." Ronny complained

"I'm sure, Ronny. I can appreciate the confidence and enthusiasm but Mack will use the blaster first." Andrew responds, from the base on the monitor. "Anytime you're ready, son."

Ronny was trying to persuade Andrew when Mack fired the blaster and went straight back into the cave wall. "Nice try, Mack. My turn."

Angelica helps Mack stand. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Mack went over to Ronny. "Careful Ronny that thing packs a kick."

"I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle." Ronny responds, turns out she could not. She was knocked back into the wall.

The three went back into the base, Angelica carrying the blaster.

"Apparently in Ranger mode, the drill blaster is too strong." Andrew stated; Angelica ducked her head. She did not calculate the power into the blueprints.

"I can get used to it." Ronny stated

"It blew you across the room, Ronny." Mack grinned.

"Hartford Industries is developing this stabilizing shield. It will neutralize the drill blaster by dispersing the impact. If only I could find something with enough energy to power it." Andrew explains when the alarms sounded; he pulled up the screen.

"Lava lizards." Mack stated

The three rangers ran off.

"Monster con in the quarry." Angelica stated as the six rangers hid behind a hill watching the lava lizards fight each other.

"Look at that, they're fighting each other." Will stated

"Want to place a bet on which one is going to win?" Ronny questions, "I'll take the ugly one."

"And that one is?" Rose questions

"They're all ugly." Angelica states

Moltor found them, "Meddling Rangers." He sent an energy blast at them.

As the rangers were pushing themselves up off the ground, the lava lizards were destroyed by one of their own until two were left standing, then only one was left along with Moltor.

Moltor rewards the last remaining lizard with power.

"Holy crap!" Angelica gasped as the creature mutated into an even uglier lizard. '_I never thought, I would admit this, but I miss Lothor and Mesogog!_'

"It worked, I shall call you Volcan." Moltor stated.

"This is trouble, come on!" Mack exclaims

The rangers started running toward the monster, but were stopped by another energy blast.

Volcan and Moltor were leaving, when Mack stood up and tried to stop them, the monster sent an energy blast at Mack, causing him to fly forward.

The other rangers rush over to Mack while Volcan and Moltor leave.

"What is that thing?" Will asked

"Maybe our end." Mack answered

The Rangers went back to the mansion.

"It was the weirdest thing." Mack stated, "When we arrived the lava lizards were fighting each other until there was just one left."

"Sounds almost like early tribal customs were warriors of the same tribe would battle amongst themselves for riches or power." Andrew replies

"Thank goodness, we evolved from there." Ronny comments

Angelica and Mack gave the yellow ranger a sidelong glance.

"What?" Ronny asks

"I think I may have solved the drill blaster energy problem." Andrew stated drawing the attention of all the rangers. "First, I need to find a dragon scale."

Will laughed

"You know in Gaelic writings a scale from a dragon holds enough energy to light the world." Rose explained

Andrew nods. "Exactly."

"Dragons don't exist." Will stated "And neither do their scales."

"I beg to differ." Angelica spoke up, "There were reports of a magical dragon outside a city called _Briarwood_."

"I purchased the scale from a record store owner, who claims it's from a dragon called Fire heart." Andrew adds, wondering just how much power ranger knowledge Angelica had stored in her brain. "When the time comes I would like Mack to be the first to try it."

"Mack? I can do anything he can do, and chances are I can do it better." Ronny stated, "I proved myself over and over again. Out on the range, I have the high scores."

"I know all that Ronny." Andrew replied

"That's alright, Dad. Ronny can go first." Mack declared

Ronny smiled

A little while later, Mack was on the couch reading, Ronny walked in.

"Hey Mack, you up for a game of foosball?" Ronny questions leaning over the couch.

"Not today, I'm trying to finish this book." Mack answers

"Are you sure it's not that you're afraid?" Ronny challenged

Mack rolled his eyes. "No I'm not afraid."

"Then you'll play with me." Ronny stated "Come on, it will be fun."

Mack closed his book and looked at the yellow ranger, "To be honest, Ronny. You kind of take the fun out of playing any game."

Spencer cleared his throat to tell the others that they were going to help the others escort the dragon scale because Hartford did not want it to fall into the wrong hands.

Mack left the room, Ronny turned to Spencer. "Spencer, am I fun to play with?"

"Like a moldy bag of rocks, miss." Spencer answered

Ronny left discouraged.

"Perhaps I should have lied." Spencer thought aloud.

In the shipping yard, two deliverymen were finishing packing up the box containing a dragon scale. They were leaving, when Moltor step in the way. The truck screeched to the standstill.

"Get them, Volcan!" Motor ordered.

The driver got out shivering in fright, "Look at that thing, let's get out of here."

"Well done, now get our prize." Moltor praised

Volcan punched a hole in the truck door. And destroyed the crate laying inside was the scale. The monster gave the scale to Moltor.

"yes, this is what you'll need." Moltor stated

Blaster fire distracted them as the Rangers ran up.

"Not so fast, flame boy." Rose stated

"That's right, that scale belongs to us." Dax agreed

"We'll see about that, Volcan!" Moltor replied

The monster leapt the rangers, delivering blows to each one. Angelica felt the worse of it because it was the opposite element then hers.

Will used his Drive Slammer; the weapon had little effect on the monster. Each of the Rangers weapons had the same result.

Mack wondered why Moltor wanted the scale before charging at Volcan. "A weak spot, Fire at his back!"

The other rangers did so.

Moltor jump into battle into defense of his monster. He fired a blast at them; while the Rangers ducked to avoid it, they left.

"They're gone." Will stated

"But why?" Rose questioned

"To heal and make that dragon stronger." Mack answered

"That's why he wanted the scale." Angelica added

"But not strong enough." Will disagreed

"I hope you're right." Mack and Angelica replied in unison.

Back at the mansion, in the underground base. The Rangers were trying their best to locate Moltor.

"There's no sign of Moltor, Mr. Hartford." Dax retorted.

"Dax, can you please call me Andrew, everytime you call me Mr. Hartford. I look around for my father." Andrew requested

"Got it, you want us to think of you as someone young." Dax replied

Angelica bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Owe." Andrew replied

"No sign of him here either," Rose reports, "The northern quadrate is clear."

"Keep looking, He'll show." Andrew replied

In the kitchen, Ronny was talking to Spencer about her competitiveness.

"A marathon is a little competitive, you are the entire Olympics." Spencer stated

"So, I like to win." Ronny shrugged

"I imagine it's not your winning that's the problem." Spencer replied, "Rather at having to win at all costs, it gets a bit old"

"But winning is fun." Ronny replied

"But in my day, playing was fun. Winning was just what happened to one of the participants." Spencer responds.

Ronny's tracker went off, she read it. "They found Moltor." She thanked Spencer and left.

"I should really ask for a raise." Spencer sighed

An abandon building. The rangers looked around as soon as they got there.

"There's no sign of him." Will stated

Moltor jump out of hiding. "Look harder, Rangers." He fired at energy blast at them causing the rangers to somersault and land hard on the concrete.

The Rangers pulled the trackers

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Overdrive, accelerate!"

The rangers morphed

Mack fought with Moltor while the others went in search of the scale.

Angelica felt her cooling addition into her ranger suit's programming kick in when she entered into the building where Volcan was waiting.

"Not this is hot!" Ronny exclaims

"Even our ranger suits won't protect us from this extreme heat much longer." Dax states

"We got to do something," Angelica gasped, as her cooling function was not keeping her cool enough.

Mack on the other hand had Spencer send the zords.

The Rangers plus Angelica, who was still gasping for air, was in the Megazord.

"It was just too hot, we had to get out." Dax explained he quickly looked over at Angelica who had her helmeted head in her gloved hands. "I didn't realize how much heat could affect Angel."

"I didn't know either." Angelica panted trying to regain what little stability she had.

"What should we do?" Ronny questions

"Smash the building." Will responds

"NO!" Ronny exclaims, "That won't stop the heat from rising."

Angelica reached for her Tracker, "How about a new zord?" she pressed the button. "Number Eight Cement driver, Go!"

The green zord arrived; Mack had the Megazord put in gravel. "Drive Max Megazord Mixer formation!"

The green cement truck combined with the DriveMax. The main building caught on fire.

"It's going to blow!" Ronny exclaims

"I hope this works, Mack." Rose states

"Drive Mixer Shoot!" Mack orders,

The DriveMax fire a stream of cement toward the building, encasing it much to Moltor's dismay.

The dome of cement broke open, and stumbled out Volcan.

"Volcan is still the same, where is my super lizard?" Moltor questions.

The Rangers land on the ground from the DriveMax.

Angelica grinned beneath her helmet.

"I hope you don't mind he's not coming." Dax informed, "We took the scale before we left."

The Rangers used a zip line to grab the scale.

"Sorry, but it was ours anyway." Rose states, as she held up the scale.

"Kick into Overdrive, Red Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive, Black Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive, Blue Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive, Pink Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive, Green Ranger!"

"Call to Adventure, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive!"

They all posed.

"Are you through?" Moltor questions

Mack stepped forward, "We're just getting started!" Mack charged at Volcan.

Fighting very well for a rookie, in Angelica's opinion.

"Here you go, Ronny." Rose stated as she held up the scale.

"We have the scale, send the shield." Ronny states

"On its way." Andrew replies unaware that upstairs was a guest that he did not know was there.

Ronny went up to Mack, "Here."

"I think you should take it, Ronny." Mack replies.

"Well I've been a bonehead about a lot of things." Ronny admitted

"Enough of all this nice stuff, will somebody please blast that thing?" Will interrupts

Angelica smiled as the Defender Vest came online.

"Can't stand the heat? Stay out of the furnace!" Mack exclaims using the Drive Blaster to turn Volcan into stone, then switched to Drill mode to finish off the monster.

"This is only the beginning." Moltor promised before retreating.

Back at the mansion, the sounds of the foosball table could be heard. The rangers were dressed in their normal clothes.

"You guys are still playing?" Will asked

"We went to a movie and grabbed some burgers." Dax commented

"What are you up to ninety games or something?" Rose questioned

"Same game." Ronny answered not taking her eyes off the table.

"Tied score." Mack added

"it's just a matter of time before you're going down." Ronny stated "never lost."

"Yeah nor have I." Mack replied, "of course, I've only played Spencer and that's not much to brag about."

From the vent came Spencer's voice. "I heard that!"

Suddenly, Mack scored and broke the tie. While the red ranger was celebrating, everyone else was watching Ronny.

"I lost?" Ronny questioned then she smiled, "You know it's not so bad. Anyone want to play another?"

"No!" the others responded

"I'll play you, newbie." Another voice answered, from the other room out walked a young woman. "Don't tell Angelica, I'm here just yet."

Angelica was in the base along with Andrew going over a book, Spencer walked in carrying a tea tray.

"Spencer, I think I found something." Andrew announced calling Angelica's attention as well.

"Hopefully it's the papers to set me free from then indentured servitude." Spencer replies

"No such luck, my friend." Andrew replies. "I think I found where to start our hunt for the next jewel." He flipped the page showing the drawing a bird. "The Legendary Huo-Oh bird."

"That's great." Angelica replied before turning and leaving the base.

Once she was upstairs, she noticed something was off about the laughter coming from the living room.

In addition, a very familiar voice telling stories about angelica.

"You should have seen Angelica's expression when I came out of that stupid popcorn bucket."

Angelica's eyes widen that story happened years ago. The person turned as Angelica walked into the room.

"Remind me again, why I decided to retire? You're having all the fun." Desiree grinned. "Hey, sis."

Angelica did not stay still for long; she jumped over the couch and landed on her sister's stomach. "How did...when did…" she was excited to see her sister in the flesh. "How long can you stay?"

"How long is it until you get tired of me?" Desiree questioned


	11. Desiree comes to visit for a time

After Angelica had reined in her excitement enough to get off her sister's stomach, Desiree glanced down at her hands.

"Besides seeing me, there's a different reason for you being here?" Angelica surmised

"Yeah…I need your expert touch with the morphin' grid." Desiree answered; glad that her sister knew the right questions to ask otherwise, she would not be able to form her request.

Angelica stared at her sister deep in thought, as she looked over her sister. Desiree had lost weight, she seemed finer toned and tempered like an heirloom blade then a hot tempered teen that she was back then. Was there reluctance about her that she was trying to fight but was unable too? Angelica understood about the shadings to her sister's thoughts, protecting the location of where she was for so long. "Alright, what do you need my genius mind for?"

Desiree stood up, "I'm not really supposed to talk about it around non-members; it's kind of like our secrecy rule about the Academies."

Angelica looked over at her teammates, "I hope you don't mind, if I steal my sister for an hour or two?"

"Not at all, I guess she's staying for a little while, we have time to get to know one another." Mack answered while the rest nods in agreement.

Angelica led the way to her room, in the mansion. Of course, the Green Ranger had gotten another bed once she knew that her sister planned to drop in, it was just with a decorated cover, not real sheets yet. The two sisters, sat crossed legged on the bed.

Desiree looked around and grinned, "I'm living in a dorm room with some girl, I barely know. While you are living it up in the lap of luxury."

"Jealous?" Angelica questioned, with a teasing grin.

"Very." Desiree answered. "I thought we hid our temples very well, the Order does it to the max." she then explained everything she knew about what was going on. That the head teacher proposed to her probation of sorts that she go and see RJ, who own and ran his own pizza parlor as a cover story; also about the Order's main bad guy that was still imprisoned. "So I was thinking of morphers, you know just in case this bad dude gets out and tries to finish what he started."

Angelica sat stunned before she starts to laugh, close to hysteria.

"What's so funny?" Desiree questions, confused.

"We're trying to live up to Tommy's record of teams, he's been on four so far, and we have one more to go." Angelica answered when she could talk again.

"I've been on two; you don't think that I will end up in spandex again?" Desiree questions, "Never mind, I see what you're getting at, can't escape the power for long."

Angelica reached over and got a sketchbook from her side table, and began drawing multiple drawings of morpher designs. "Remind me to thank Cam and Haley for doing this for us; I never had a good idea that designing morphers would be so damn hard."

"You cuss?" Desiree asked shocked "Wow, a lot had changed."

Angelica looked up and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I cuss once in a while, but not all the time. My temper is still better than yours."

Desiree stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms.

The green ranger passed over the book, Desiree looked over the sketches.

"Most of those look like they have different functions then just access to weapons, etc." Desiree replied, "I doubt these people will need all that."

"Something simple but has all the knowledge that comes with being Ranger?" Angelica asked, "So it makes a novice fighter a good one while suited up?"

"Yep." Desiree agrees.

Angelica got back the book and drew another picture then shows her sister.

"Sunglasses?" Desiree questioned unsure.

"Not when I'm done with them. Honestly have faith in your sister." Angelica sighed "Come on, let me show you bat cave 2.0"

The two sisters went down to the Command Base; Desiree's mouth fell open.

"Rich people, go figure." Angelica shrugged as she went over to a computer. Desiree stood behind her sister, watching as she typed a mile a minute. Right before Desiree's eyes came a three-dimensional image of a morpher.

Angelica grinned, "I am a genius."

"That's awesome." Desiree praised

"You know it, anything else?" Angelica asks, "I can use this design for as many as you need."

Desiree thought about, "Could you make one that looks like a wolf head? We'll dealing with animal spirits instead of elements."

"Sure, what color?" Angelica questions

"Purple and black, those colors seem to fit RJ." Desiree answers.

"Next question, what color do you want to be next?" Angelica questions.

"Just keep it my secondary color; I'm not shopping for anymore colors." Desiree answers.

"Crimson, it is." Angelica laughed, "I had the same thing; I chose green." She typed some more while Desiree looked over her shoulder. The twins just seemed to want to be near each other.

Before long, Angelica saved the program, "I'll work on the rest between battles and searching for the jewels."

"Right, I want to meet the idiot who endangered the world this time." Desiree replies

Angelica grinned if she knew her sister; Andrew was in a world of pain. "Sure, Spencer should be serving dinner right now."

The two sisters went back upstairs to the dining room, where Angelica introduced Desiree to Andrew.

"So you're the one." Desiree growled before punching Andrew Hartford straight in the face.


	12. Both Sides Now

The Overdrive Rangers were on assignment in Istanbul, Turkey.

"It's not just any bird; it's the Huo-Oh." Rose stated holding open the book that Andrew had lent her to find the statue. "The legendary Japanese king of birds, according to legend if you set it free it will give clues to find the Torhu diamond. The world's most precious diamond"

"Also according to legend, it bestows the holder with great power." Angelica chimed in, she would rather be back in the states with her sister, but knowing Desiree, she was teaching Spencer all of the Green Ranger's favorite dishes.

"It's kind of funny, you know, we've come to Turkey to pick up a statue of a bird. Turkey Bird, get it?" Dax stated jokingly, as the rangers weaved their way through the midday marketplace.

Ronny smiled "Do you stay up late thinking of stuff to stay like that?"

The others just smiled along, but Will got a reading on his Tracker.

"Our source said he would leave the door open." Will stated as he led the way.

The Rangers came to a building with the door blasted open.

"Something's not right." Rose stated

The rangers went in and found the safe were the statue was supposed to be was empty.

The dismayed Rangers returned to the states, and to the Mansion. They met in the command base all except Will. The rest were trying to figure out where the statue had disappeared too.

Dax slide down the firefighter's pole, when he landed "Will's still up in Andrew's office."

"Dad's just giving him a new zord or something for all the great work he's been doing." Mack replied

Desiree looked over at her sister as she was helping as best she could without active ranger powers; she was researching other legends. Angelica just shrugged, she did not know what Hartford was doing.

"I've been doing great work, why don't I get a new zord?" Dax questioned confused

The elevator door opened and Hartford walked out.

"You have probably been speculating, why I called Will into my office." Andrew began gravely.

The others began to deny the very thing.

"I let Will go." Andrew finished

The Rangers plus Desiree stared at Andrew in stunned silence.

"Will? Gone?" Ronny questioned breaking the silence.

"This was not an easy call to make." Andrew started to explain his choice, "But his actions left me no choice. Let this be a warning to you, team. I ask Will to leave me his Tracker, but he didn't. That's a lot of power for someone so unstable.

Angelica sat in silence in her room, with Desiree leaning against the closed door, watching her twin. The fire ninja was wondering when her sister was going to lose her temper.

"Why all the nerve! After I chose the best possible Ranger team! He goes behind my back and does something like this! I ought to turn him into a statue myself!" Angelica finally broke and began to rant and rave about how this was her team.

Desiree just stood there and let her sister vent at her. Not saying a word, not that she could with Angelica yelling up a storm.

Angelica finally calm down, and looked shamefully at her sister. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Why because you lost your temper? I say it's about time, you never get angry, or you do and work it out with a punching bag. You're human, Angel. You have a temper just like the rest of us, who cares when you lose it, I just glad you didn't start using your power." Desiree answered with a shrug, "If I would to put my two cents in, I say this is like what we did to trick Shane, Tori, and Dustin when Lothor came back."

Angelica nods thinking about it that way, "I guess Will would be the only choice if I think about it from that perceptive."

Desiree grinned, "Now where does Spencer hide the sodas?"

The others were still trying figure out why Andrew fired Will.

"Sure Will has broken a rule or three, but he's not going to turn against us." Ronny stated, "It's just a Tracker."

"With enough power to cause worldwide destruction." Dax adds

"Better keep looking." Rose stated in agreement.

The other rangers were alerted to a break in; they arrived on the scene to find Will working with Miratrix.

"There he is." Dax pointed out as they stopped in front of the villainess and the black ranger. "See he hasn't turned bad."

Will raised his eyebrows.

"In fact, look who he's captured." Dax continued

"I don't think so, Dax." Angelica stated

"Nice going, Will. You got her." Ronny praised

"Got her? I'm afraid you're mistaken." Will replied, he took out his tracker, "It's us, who has gotten you." He morphed and fired his drive defender at his former teammates.

"I hate it, when Dad's right." Mack groaned

The other Rangers followed and morphed.

"You're going to regret finding me." Will stated as he began to fight the others.

Will was kicked back into Miratrix, he asked for a little help and got the reply of Miratrix was enjoying watching the family reunion and to give her a second.

Miratrix used the device that Will had stolen for her to release her master Kamdor.

"Our day has just gone from bad to worse." Angelica stated as she saw Kamdor.

"You took your time, getting me out Miratrix." Kamdor declared

"Who's that?" Will asked

"I'm Kamdor, prepare to fall!" the villain answered pulling out a sword and leaping toward the rangers.

Each Ranger was forcibly demorphed either by fighting Kamdor or Miratrix.

"They are defeated, they pose no problem." Kamdor states as he and Miratrix walk off.

"You were lucky today, Rangers." Will adds the follows after the two.

"If there was any doubt about Will now, I guess that's been resolved." Mack stated as he and the other rangers walked into the command base.

"I would have bet anything that Will would never go to the other side." Ronny replied, "And I don't lose bets."

"I can't believe he's with her." Dax stated, "You just don't hook up with a friend's ex."

The girls in the base looked at each other.

While Mack and Dax looked at each other and explained in unison. "Man law."

Rose nods, while Angelica just shook her head. Desiree just rolled her eyes.

A little bit later, the rangers were at the computer trying to locate Will.

"How about now?" Andrew asked

"Not a sign of Will's Tracker's imprint anywhere." Rose answered

"How can he block his signal?" Andrew questioned

Angelica bit her lip, there were ways of blocking the Tracker's GPS location signal, but she forgot to inform Hartford about it.

"You know Will, if there is a way, he'll find it." Ronny replied

"Wait a second. Go back." Dax stated

Andrew went back on the holographic projection, Dax pointed out a spot.

"That's awfully weak signal." Ronny stated

"But it's a place to start." Mack replied

They ran off, leaving behind Desiree and Andrew.

The signal led the rangers into a forest.

"I'm picking up a signal over there." Dax stated and pointed.

Will step out from behind a tree. "You are so predictable."

"You know we have to bring you in." Mack replied

Will laughed, "You don't get it, do you? I let you find my signal. You didn't find me, I brought you here."

"It's a trap!" Rose and Angelica exclaimed in unison.

The five rangers morphed.

Will and the others fought against each other, or at least putting up a good show. After a little while, Will fired his Tracker at them, causing a massive explosion.

The Rangers were teleported into the command base; they were confused.

"What just happened?" Mack questioned

"How did we get here?" Ronny seconded.

"How did we leave there?" Rose questioned

'_I wonder if it's the teleportation function, I added but never used?_' Angelica thought as she went over to the computer, she was going to bring up the image surveillance on the screen.

"Are my arms on the right sides?" Dax questions flapping his arms around. "They feel weird."

"I will answer all your questions, even Dax's." Andrew replied, "Even Angelica's unspoken question. But first are you all okay?" he glanced sheepishly at Angelica. "You're here because I activated a modification that Angelica had planned into Will's Tracker to send you here."

"Why?" Mack asked

Rose smiled in realization, "Because he and Will have set us up. Am I right?"

"As you usually are, Rose." Andrew confirmed

"Then Will hasn't joined Miratrix?" Dax questioned

"Not exactly, Will has infiltrated Miratrix's ranks in order to have her lead us to the Huo-Oh." Andrew explained, "Which she stole from under us in Istanbul."

"How do you know it was her?" Mack asked confused

"If it were Moltor or Flurious, someone would have seen a monster walking the streets." Andrew answered logically.

"Good Deduction, Mr. Hartford. So you didn't really fire Will." Ronny stated

"Uh...no." Andrew replied, "Will convinced me in order to go undercover successfully, we all had to be convincing or it would have cost him his life. Now we hope that Miratrix had bought Will's act as you all did."

The Rangers, Andrew, Spencer, and Desiree were all waiting for some sign from Will that he had gotten the Huo-Oh from Kamdor and Miratrix.

"Hey, cool it everyone. I'm picking up something." Ronny states, getting everyone's attention.

"It's probably just static." Mack replied

Angelica listened to the strange beeping sound. "No, it's too rhythmic."

"Shush!" Rose stated, "Its Morse code, it might be a message from Will." She came over with a pad and pencil."

"Anyone translate Morse code?" Mack asked

Rose raised her hand, "By the age of four." She went on to translate. "Mr. Hartford was right; she has the Huo-Oh."

Will was in the same forest, sending the coded message.

When Kamdor walked up behind him. "What are you doing?"

Will looked up panicked for a second, he turned with a grin on his face, "I was just tapping, you know sometimes, when you get a song in your head, and you can't seem to get it out."

Kamdor walked closer, "Something's not right. One more false move and you're finished."

A few minutes later, the three were walking toward a barren land, while Kamdor was giving directions on what to do with the statue. They stopped and the right place and Miratrix released the statue, which came alive.

"Hurry, it will lead us to the diamond of Torhu." Miratrix stated

Suddenly the Rangers appeared from the SHARC.

"Hold it right there!" Mack exclaimed

"Rangers!?" Miratrix replied she turned to look at Will, "You didn't destroy them?" she realized what happened. "You tricked me."

Will shrugged before joining the others.

"I knew it!" Kamdor growled

"Kind of like how you tricked Dax." Will replied, "Huh?"

"Guess you don't know about Man law, huh Miratrix?" Dax questioned

"Follow the Huo-Oh; I will take them up in battle." Kamdor ordered

"As you wish." Miratrix responds, before running off after the statue.

"Go after Miratrix, I'll handle Kamdor." Will states

"We're on it." Ronny agreed

The other Rangers ran off after Miratrix.

The Rangers caught up with Miratrix, and she began to fight them.

Miratrix looked down at the picnic blanket, where she landed at after Dax had kicked her.

"Oh is it time for a sack?" Dax questions

"Don't waste my time, Rangers." Miratrix replied as she whistled as the purse, she tossed in the air, transformed into a monster by Kamdor who was in a deadlock with Will.

"Get them!" Miratrix ordered

The monster charged and the Rangers defended themselves. As the Rangers were fighting the monster, Miratrix ran off following the bird.

Will caught up with the others, after his fight with Kamdor was over.

Mack called upon the Defender Vest. The others gathered around him as he fired blaster.

"Great..." Angelica sighed as the monster grew to megazord size. "You guys, take that thing down, I'm going after Miratrix." She ran off.

Angelica caught up with Miratrix, just as the Huo-Oh dropped a scroll into the villainess' hands. The villainess ran off before the green ranger could stop her.

Meanwhile the other rangers finished off the monster.

Miratrix was staring at the scroll when Kamdor joined her.

"They are powerful, I underestimated them. It will not happen again." Kamdor stated

"Good, but I need your help. The Huo-Oh gave me this parchment, this no doubt leads to the Torhu diamond, but for the life of me, I can't understand its writings." Miratrix stated as she showed the parchment with _hieroglyphs on it._


End file.
